Creatures of the Night
by TheJoyn
Summary: After a new device made by Tails, Sonic and friends learn that vampires are real and they're planning something. Something big. Little do they know that friends, who they thought they could trust, aren't who they seem to be. Warning: Contains Swearing. (Old Story)
1. The Invention

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. He belongs to SEGA and Archie Comics._**

**_WARNING: This story will have swearing in later chapters and violent themes.  
It also includes my OC. If you don't like stories that have fan characters then this isn't for you._**

**_Hope you enjoy the story._**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

On the planet of Mobius we find the blue hero: Sonic the Hedgehog.  
He was on his way to Tails' lab to see what his buddy was up to.  
Tails called him to come round and see his new invention.  
Sonic sighed as he approached the entrance to the lab.  
"Hey Tails" he called out to him. Tails looked up from packing his tools away.  
"Hi Sonic" he replied as he closed his tool box and stood up straight.  
Sonic approached a large cloth covering something in the middle of the lab.  
"What is it" Sonic asked examining it. "Wait and see" Tails replied.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Well what have we here then" a familiar voice said. I swung round to find a red echidna.  
I smiled. "Hey Knuckles" I said as he approached. He smiled back.  
"Is this what you called me about" he said to Tails. He nodded. I sighed.  
We then suddenly saw a flash and a figure appeared. A black hedgehog.  
"Hello Faker" he said to me. "Back at ya" I said back to him. He walked towards us.  
"Tails what's this" he asked. Tails approached it and pulled off the covers.  
Knuckles' mouth dropped and I let out a gasp. Shadow stayed silent but looked surprised.  
"Well..erm..not what I was expecting" Knuckles finally said after a short while of silence.  
Me and Shadow agreed. The three of us stood there looking at it.  
It was a giant laser which had lots of buttons with big tubes filled with something.  
I gulped. "Tails, is this going to be dangerous?" I asked nervously. He shrugged.  
"No idea yet, not until I test it out" he said getting into the control seat.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

I couldn't believe what I saw. A giant laser gun which looked like a weapon of destruction.  
"Tails are you sure you want to try this out" I asked a bit nervous. I stepped back.  
Sonic just froze as Shadow started to breath a bit heavily. I gulped and stepped back again.  
"T...T...Tails are you s..s..sure you wanna try it" Sonic stuttered stepping a bit back.  
He nodded as he powered it on. He flicked a switch which aimed at us.  
Shadow stepped back. I was completely afraid now. Tails pressed another button.  
The machine started to hum now and it grew louder and louder every second.  
'Shit!, he's gonna shoot it' I thought. "Get ready" Tails warned as he reached for a lever.  
He pulled it as the machine started to do something. He pressed a button.  
A white beam shot towards us very quickly. We all screamed.


	2. Where Are We?

**(Sonic's POV)**

I opened my eyes slowly and lowered my arms that I used to shield myself.  
"I'M ALIVE" I yelled in joy. I looked around me and found I was alone.  
I was no longer in Tails' lab. I had no idea where I was or how I got here.  
I was standing in the middle of a corridor with multiple doors that lead to some place else.  
'Where am I?' I thought.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Urggh" I groaned as I slowly started to open my eyes and move.  
I stared at a chandelier just above me. I sat up and searched my surroundings.  
I slowly got to my feet. "KNUCKLES...FAKER" I yelled waiting for a reply.  
I approached a door at the other end of the room I was in. I turned the knob.  
I opened the door and peered inside. I noticed a table with a lot of glasses full of something.  
I went towards the table. The glasses were full of some red liquid.  
"What's this" I asked myself. I picked a glass up. I took a sip of it.  
For some reason, I put it back to my lips and drank it until it was empty.  
I placed the glass back down. 'What did I just drink'.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I went inside a room to my left. I searched the room. Something caught my eye.  
A glass of something red on a table. I approached the glass cup.  
I picked it up and examined it. I shrugged and brought it closer to my mouth.  
I was about to drink it when I heard something smash. I dropped the glass.  
I turned around and said "Who's there?". No reply. I looked down at the smashed glass.  
I heard another sound but it was a metal clanging sound. 'What's going on' I thought.  
I approached a door which the sounds were coming from. I slowly put out my hand.  
Suddenly, the door swung open knocking me to the floor. "HEY" I yelled in anger.  
A hedgehog, similar to me, ignored me and locked the door and barricaded it.  
He was shivering from something. I got up and tapped his shoulder. He shouted in fear.  
He turned round and looked at me. "Your not one of them are you?" he asked.  
"...No" I replied unsure of what he meant. He calmed down. I got a good look at him.  
He was a male brown hedgehog who looked very similar to me and had orange eyes.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

I ran into a room and slammed the door shut. "Crap a dead end room" I said.  
I heard banging on the door and yells. 'Why don't they just go away' I thought.  
I looked at the right wall. It looked weak. I smiled and started to punch my way through.  
I broke into the next room and saw two figures staring at me. I readied my fists.  
"Knuckles?" said a very familiar voice. "Sonic?" I replied. I stepped forward.  
I found a blue hedgehog and a brown one. "Who's that" I asked pointing at the brown one.  
"I'm Copper the hedgehog" he replied smiling a bit. "Knuckles we need a way out of here".  
I agreed with Sonic and started to dig a way out. I dug into the next room. I gulped.  
At least 10 of the things I was being chased by were in there. They noticed me. 'Shit'.  
"Run" Copper yelled as we all ran in the opposite direction.  
But the others must of broke down the barricaded door because they came behind us.  
"Well looks like it's time for use to eat" said the leader of them.  
We all stood there as fangs grew out of their mouths. One word: Vampires.


	3. Lots Of Vampires

**(Sonic's POV)**

I cannot believe it. Vampires. Real vampires. I was now getting a little frightened.  
I turned my head and saw Knuckles in the same state and Copper shaking.  
I faced the vampires again. "What are you gonna do with us?" I asked, scared.  
"Turn you" the leader said as he came closer. He started to look us up and down.  
"You will make excellent vampires" he commented. I gulped as he said that.  
"I don't think so" said a voice. We all turned our heads to see Shadow with a chaos spear.  
"I think you should let them come with me" he said to them. They slowly backed off.

**(Shadow's POV)**

We all got out of the room safely and i closed the door and used some chairs to barricade it.  
"Now what" Knuckles asked us. "We try to get back" Sonic replied. "I agree with faker".  
"Guys I think we should get out of here" Copper said stuttering as he spoke.  
We looked as he pointed to some vampires coming from down the corridor towards us.  
I readied a chaos spear as Knuckles put his hands into fists.  
Copper and Sonic went behind us as the vampires continued to approach.  
Suddenly I felt a slight pain in my stomach and I put my hand on it to ease the pain.  
I recovered and saw they were charging towards us. "umm...bye!" Sonic said.  
He and Copper ran down the corridor. Me and Knuckles immediately did the same.  
The vampires were right behind us. Knuckles and I ran down some stairs and into a room.  
"I hope the other two don't get caught" Knuckles said.

**(Copper's POV)**

I continued running, hoping that I could lose them. I ran into a room and locked the door.  
I breathed heavily as I leaned against the door. I went to a second door and opened it.  
All clear. I stepped out into another room. It was the same as the last. A bedroom.  
I closed the door and looked around. There seemed to be a coffin on the bed.  
I shuddered at the thought of what was inside it. I slowly walked up to it.  
I took a deep breath and moved my hand towards the door on top of it.  
I lifted and peered through the little crack that I made. Empty. "Phew" I sighed in relief.  
I closed the lid and turned around. "What you doing with my coffin" said a mobian cat.  
I gulped as he showed me his fangs and came closer. Immediately I ran to the door.  
I pulled it open and ran to the second door, screaming. I heard footsteps behind me.  
I pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder trying to get it to open.  
The footsteps got closer and closer. "COME ON" I yelled. I felt him breathing on me.  
"You just locked that door you know" he said. I slowly unlocked the door.  
He grabbed me by the shoulders and leant me against the door. I groaned.  
"Looks like you'll need a coffin as well" he said as his head went nearer to my neck.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I noticed Copper was not behind me so I stopped running. 'Where's he gone' I wondered.  
I saw that no vampires are after me. I sighed in relief. 'I better find Knuckles'.  
I walked down the corridor I was in and noticed something different.  
A red door. I went up to it, turned the knob and opened it. Inside was a massive room.  
In the room was coffins. There was four columns of them in the room.  
I carefully made my way through the room, quietly. I didn't want to wake anyone in them.  
I made my way to a second red door. I opened it to find another identical room.  
'Holy shit, how many are there' I wondered as I continued to walk through the room.  
I came to another red door. I prayed in hope there wasn't another of the same room.  
I opened the door to find the same room but it wasn't empty. There was a vampire.  
He saw me and walked up to me. I stayed calm but as he got closer the more I got scared.  
"Well, who do we have here" he said as he continued to walk to me.  
I walked backwards to try to get away and to keep my eyes on him. He continued to walk.  
I bumped into something but it grabbed me. It wasn't something but someone.  
I turned my head to see a vampire badger. "Looks like it's feasting time" it said.


	4. Sabotage

**(Tails' POV)**

I stood there trying to figure what had happened. 'Why didn't it work properly' I thought.  
I pulled of a hatch and looked at the multiple wires and switches. I scratched my head.  
"Hi Tails" said a female voice. I looked over at the lab entrance to see Amy. She walked over.  
"Have you seen Sonic around" she asked as I continued to study the wiring.  
'Should I tell her' I thought as she waited for an answer. "Er..yeah" I answered.  
"So where is he" she asked me again. "I...don't know" I answered back.  
I told Amy the whole story. The invention and what it did and it didn't work.  
"So you made a teleporter to teleport them but it didn't work as you planned".  
I nodded worrying what she would do. She fainted. I quickly grabbed her.  
"Amy...Amy" I said as I shook her but she didn't respond. I layed her on a sofa in my lab.  
I went back to my invention and examined it again. "What's this" I said to myself.  
I saw a little chip device inside. I pulled it out and examined it. "This isn't mine".  
"What if someone sabotaged it" I said to myself in shock.

**(Unknown POV)**

"So little Tails has found my device, doesn't matter, they are probably vampires now".  
I walked away from the tree I was hiding behind. I walked deeper into the forest.

**(Copper's POV)**

I awaited him to bite me. 'No this can't be happening' I thought.  
I was panicking and really scared that he was going to turn me. I squirmed around.  
He chuckled at my attempt to escape. "Hold still and you wont feel a thing" he said.  
My left hand touched something. Something metal. I grabbed it and swung it back.  
THUD. I turned to see a knocked out vampire on the floor. "Phew" I sighed.  
I opened the door to find more vampires. I slammed the door and locked it again.  
'I have to get out of here' I thought as I scanned the room. A door.  
I ran towards it and ran through it. I shivered as I saw the coffin again.  
I went towards another door but it was coloured red. 'Strange' I thought.  
I put my shaky hand to the knob and opened it slightly and peered inside.  
"Listen, why don't you guys let me go and I'll never bother you again" said one voice.  
"How about you shut it and let us get on with it" said another. I saw where they came from.  
There was Sonic with two vampires trying to hold him while he tried to break free.  
I looked down at the bar I was still holding and looked back up at them.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Knuckles and I were quietly walking down a corridor trying to find Sonic and Copper.  
The pain in my stomach returned. I stopped and put my hand there to try to stop it.  
Knuckles looked back and saw that I had stopped. "You okay" he asked.  
I nodded and we both continued. The pain then instantly went away.  
There was then a loud crash and thuds. "What was that" I asked as we both listened.  
Knuckles opened a red door next to us. "Oh" I said as I saw what was inside.  
Two vampires knocked out, Sonic on the floor, and Copper with a bar in his hands.  
"Hi guys...erm...you just missed Copper knock some vampires out" Sonic said as he got up.  
Copper lowered the bar and placed it on a nearby table. "How're you guys" Sonic asked us.  
"Fine" I lied as I remembered the weird pains I had in my stomach. Knuckles nodded.  
We heard a bleeping sound. "What's that noise" Copper asked. "Good question" I replied.  
"Wait a minute" Sonic said. He pulled out this watch. 'How'd he do that?' I thought.  
He pressed a button on it. "Hello..." he said into it. "Sonic is that you" said a voice.  
"Wait a minute, isn't that Tails" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded. Knuckles snatched the watch.  
"Tails did you do this to us because if you did I will use you as a punching bag" he yelled.  
"NO, I think someone may of sabotaged my device" he said back.  
"Who would sabotage his device to send us here" I asked.


	5. A Way Home

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Tails, is there any way for you to get us outta here" I asked hoping he could.  
"Yes, but you will have to power your watch for me to teleport you back" he said.  
"How" Knuckles asked grabbing my watch. "Electricity will work" he said.  
I snatched back the watch and put it on. "Let's go then" I said heading towards the corridor.  
I looked around checking if any vampires were about. "All clear" I said to the others.  
I searched around the corridor and opened a few doors to look inside.  
"Hey Sonic what about this" Knuckles asked moving his hand in a 'come here' gesture.  
I walked over and looked into the room he was looking in. "Oh..wow" Copper exclaimed.  
I walked into the giant room. The walls were covered in wires, pipes, fuses and switches.  
"Alright Tails...what now" I said into the watch. "Is there a panel with sockets" he asked.  
Shadow picked up a panel and brought it over. "Has it got three sockets". "Yes" I replied.  
"Now plug it into three different coloured wires: blue, red and yellow" Tails instructed.  
Knuckles grabbed the board and plugged the sockets into plugs on the three wires.  
"Done" Sonic replied. "Now input your co-ordinates and send them and I can get you back".  
I sent my co-ordinates to Tails. "Guys...we got company" Copper said as he closed the door.  
There was then constant bangs on the door and yells coming from outside.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

I picked up a chair and jammed the knob with it. Shadow pushed a table in front of the door.  
"Tails you might wanna hurry up" Sonic said impatiently. "You need to get close together".  
I backed up towards Sonic. Shadow and Copper did the same. The barricade were shaking.  
"Come on Tails" Sonic said. The door was coming off its hinges. "TAILS" Sonic yelled.  
"Plug the watch into the panel" Tails said. Sonic shoved the top of the watch into a socket.  
The door broke down and the barricade was shoved out the way. Vampires entered.  
"See ya" Sonic yelled. There was then a bright light which surrounded us.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I opened my eyes to find myself in Tails' lab. "YES" Sonic yelled punching the air.  
I looked at Copper and Knuckles who were both had their eyes closed and shaking.  
"Erm guys open your eyes" I said to them. They opened their eyes and sighed in relief.  
"Yeah I wasn't scared" said Knuckles looking proud and walked off. I rolled my eyes.  
Me and Copper turned and watched Sonic and Knuckles talk to Tails.  
"Now what we gonna do with this then" Sonic said looking at it. "Destroy it" Knuckles said.  
"Hey wait a minute, it wasn't my fault you got sent to wherever you were" Tails argued.  
"The arguing begins" I said to Copper. "I don't care, I'm still going to destroy it".  
"Knuckles, you aren't gonna destroy it" Tails yelled. I sighed. "YES I AM" he yelled back.  
"NO YOU'RE NOT" Tails yelled back. "Stop it you two, I'm going to destroy it" Sonic said.  
"HEY, wait a minute" Tails yelled.

**(Unknown POV)**

"So they escaped did they. Looks like I'll have to put plan B into action". I walked away.  
"But this plan will involve not me but one of Sonic's most trusted friends".


	6. A Late Night Visit

_**Hi guys. Sorry this chapter is shorter but this needs to be published.**_

_**But there is going to be a big chapter next so it will hopefully cover up for this short chapter.**_

_**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. ;)**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

"SONIC" yelled a female voice. Amy ran towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
I struggled in her grip. "Amy please let go" I said trying to push her away.  
"Oh Sonic I thought I would never see you again" she said grabbing me tighter.  
"Sonic would of loved that" Knuckles said to Tails. Tails nodded.  
Amy pulled out her hammer. "What did you say Knuckles?" she asked threateningly.  
A sweat dropped off of Knuckles head. "Erm...Sonic wouldn't of liked that" he said quickly.  
She put her hammer away and grabbed me back into a hug. I sighed.

_(Two Hours Later)_

**(Unknown POV)**

"It's pretty dark now, you ready to do it" I said to my spy. "Sure, I won't let you down".  
The spy exited through the entrance. "Better prepare a cell for the prisoner".

**(Tails' POV)**

"Thanks for letting me stay here Tails" said Copper as we both entered my house.  
"No problem" I replied closing the front door. I showed him to the spare bedroom.  
"Well I think I'll be going to bed" he said as he entered the room and closed the door.  
I walked to my couch and collapsed onto it. I grabbed the remote and turned on my TV.

_(One Hour Later)_

I suddenly woke up and sat up on the couch. "Thank god it was just a dream" I said relieved.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked at my clock. 1:00pm it showed.  
I slowly got up and walked slowly to the door. I put my tired arm to the knob and turned it.  
"Hello" I said as I opened the door to look out. There was a figure.  
Suddenly two hands grabbed me. I tried to shout but a hand covered my mouth. "Hmmmm" I mumbled.  
"Sorry Tails, but you will be spending your night in a cell" it said.  
The person put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I started to get sleepy.  
I fought it but it was too strong. I slowly closed my eyes before passing out.


	7. Plan B

_**Here's a big chapter like I promised and I hope this makes the story more interesting.**_

_**Also, massive thanks to Shadow lover 123 for letting me use her OC : Jasmine the Hedgehog.**_

_**Go check out her stories out. Hope you enjoy. :)**_

* * *

_(The Next Day)_

**(Normal POV)**

Shadow opened his eyes slowly as he sat up on his bed. He glanced at his clock and sighed.  
He grunted as he got off the mattress and made his way to the bathroom.  
He looked in the mirror at the black hedgehog looking back. He clutched his stomach again.  
He groaned in slight pain. 'What's wrong with me' he thought. Then the doorbell rang.  
Shadow made his way to the front of his house still clutching his stomach.  
He made it to the door and opened it. He mentally slapped himself as he saw who it was.  
It was a female hedgehog with a red and black dress, red and silver shoes and gold rings.  
She looked the same as Shadow and her name: Jasmine the Hedgehog.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Hi Shadow" she said looking rather happy, "Why are you grabbing yourself?".  
"If you have to know, I have a stomach pain" I said back clutching it tighter. She got closer.  
"Shadow, are you okay, if you want I can take care of you" she asked concerned.  
'NO, she is totally in love with me and that would be a big mistake' I thought.  
"Er.. thanks for offering Jasmine but I'm fine on my own" I said trying to get her to leave.  
"Oh Shadow, just think about it, we could be together and we could spend time together ".  
I shuddered at the thought. "Well I gotta... go see Tails" I quickly said.  
I walked out and locked the door and quickly walked away. A hand touched my shoulder.  
"Can I come with you?" Jasmine asked me. "No maybe next time" I said as I got away.

**(Unknown POV)**

"Why doesn't Shadow want to be with me" said a voice. I looked around the corner.  
"Psst" I said as Jasmine looked at me. I gestured her to come over. She complied.  
"Wanna get Shadow to be with you" I asked her. She nodded instantly. I smiled.  
"Then why don't I teach how to become evil" I said as I put my arm around her upper back.  
"WHAT" she yelled. I shushed her. "But my friends are good, evil will be against them".  
"All you gotta do is work with me and I'll give you this". I held out a bottle.  
She looked confusingly at it. "It's a love potion" I explained to her.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Thank god I got rid of her" I sighed in relief as I walked towards Tails' house.  
I approached the building and saw a blue hedgehog and a brown one.  
"Hey Faker" the blue one yelled, "Have ya seen Tails". I approached closer.  
"What do you mean" I replied. "He wasn't here this morning" Copper explained.  
I went inside the house. "Well" Sonic asked me. I shook my head as I looked around.  
"Maybe something happened to him" Copper suggested. Sonic looked worried.  
"Hmm...but what happened to him?" Shadow questioned.

**(Tails' POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the blurry, grey ceiling. I turned my head.  
I could make out thin lines of shiny grey objects and black in between.  
My eyes went all clear and I now saw metal bars. I quickly sat up looking around me.  
I was inside a cell by the looks of it. I slowly got to my feet. "HELLO" I shouted.  
"Hello" said a voice. I backed away as a dark outline appeared behind the bars.  
"What do you want" I asked the figure. "For you to help us kill Sonic" it said.  
My eyes widened. "Never" I replied. "Looks like I have to force you" it said back.  
"You'll never get me to do that" I argued. "Oh but you will" it said.  
Gas started to fill my room. I began to get sleepy again and I collapsed to the floor.  
"Sweet dreams fox" the figure said.

_(A while later)_

I opened my eyes and looked up. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I was tied to a chair.  
"Ah just in time to see my masterpiece" said the same voice as earlier.  
"LET ME GO" I yelled at the figure who was by some machinery. It smirked.  
I tried to break the straps but they were too strong. I looked around.  
There was lots of machinery and a dish above my head. "What's this" I demanded to know.  
Suddenly a light came on across from me. I was shocked at who I saw.  
"Lien Da" I exclaimed. She smirked at me. "Surprised" she asked.  
"Why are you working with this creep" I said nodding at the dark figure.  
"Because now I get to finally have my revenge on Sonic and do it very easily".  
Suddenly I felt a shock pass through me.  
I opened my eyes and stared at a golden two tailed fox. I looked down.  
I saw the body of a red female echidna. Lien-Da's body.  
I looked back up and my body grinned. "WHAT'VE YOU DONE" I shouted.  
"Isn't it obvious Tails, Lien Da is now in your body and will fool the others".  
I looked at the dark figure as it told me its plan. "No" I whispered.  
"Lien Da or should I say Tails will murder Sonic and we will rule Mobius".


	8. Discovery

_**Hello. Now I had a little trouble putting this chapter together so it may not be as big as other chapters.**_

_**But I do have a good idea of what the next chapter will be like so there's something to look forward to.**_

_**Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have reviewed. See ya :)**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Are you sure about this, Faker" Shadow asked. "About what?" I asked him.  
"Well about jumping to conclusions so quickly". I stopped and looked at him.  
"Come on Faker, are you that dumb, it's obvious that Egghead's got him" I said.  
"Who is this Egghead anyway" Copper asked confused. "You'll see" I replied.  
We continued our journey towards Eggman's base which was a few minutes away.

**(Normal POV)**

"What is this then" Eggman said as he looked at the screen.  
"Looks like Sonic's paying me a visit". He pushed a button on the control panel.  
"Let's greet him with my new robot".  
"What's that noise" Copper asked. "Look" said Shadow pointing to a robot.  
"Looks like we aren't welcome, well tough" Sonic said getting into a fighting stance.  
Suddenly, the robot shot at the three hedgehogs. Eggman then appeared in his eggpod.  
"Like it Sonic, it's my newest creation, I hope you like it" he said smiling.  
"The only thing I'll like about you is when you lose weight" Sonic yelled.  
"GET HIM" Eggman shouted at the robot. Sonic smirked as he jumped forward.  
He landed on the robot's head and said "Nice View". Eggman growled.  
The robot shook itself which caused Sonic to fall off. "Shoot him" Eggman bellowed.  
"Chaos spear" Shadow shouted as he summoned it and threw it at the robot.  
After falling over it exploded. "NOOOOOO, you'll pay for that" Eggman cursed.  
"Oh" he said sheepishly as Sonic tapped his shoulder. Sonic kicked the eggpod.  
The eggpod fell to the ground and crashed. The hedgehogs approached it.  
Eggman groaned as he he sat up, on the ground, next to the eggpod.  
"Yo, Egghead, mind telling us what ya did with Tails" Sonic said standing over him.  
"What are you talking about" he replied. Shadow went closer and pulled out an emerald.  
"Tell us or I will chaos spear your ass" he threatened. "I don't have your friend".  
Shadow got ready to use it. "I don't believe you" he said.  
"NO DON'T, you can even search my whole base, will that convince you".  
Shadow and Sonic looked at each other. "Let's go" Sonic said as he started to walk away.  
Copper and Shadow followed close behind. "Stupid hedgehogs" Eggman grumbled.

**(Tails' POV)**

I entered a cell and the door locked behind me. I looked back at my body.  
"Now you stay here and be good and maybe we will spare you" it said and it walked off.  
I sighed as I looked around the cell. I saw a mirror on the wall. I approached it.  
I stared into it and saw the reflection of Lien Da's face. I went over to the bed and sat on it.  
'I have to do something, but what' I thought. Suddenly, I got very thirsty.  
"Why am I thirsty" I asked myself as I stood up. I went to the sink and turned it on.  
I put my mouth just under the tap and drunk most of the water which poured out.  
I pulled my head away and swallowed what was still in my mouth.  
"I'm still thirsty?" I said to myself confused. I looked in the mirror again.  
I examined my neck and I opened my mouth. My eyes widened as I saw what was in there.  
There in the opened mouth was two fangs on the top row of teeth.


	9. Plan B Is A Go

_**Hello guys, another biggish chapter and an interesting one for ya.**_

_**Thanks again to **_Shadow lover 123_** for letting me use her OC.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this. :)**_

* * *

**(Jasmine's POV)**

"You ready to do this?" Lien Da asked me. "I don't know if I can do this" I replied nervous.  
"Sure you can, just think of what you'll be getting" she said. "So remind me of the plan".  
"First, you go up to Sonic and say you found Tails unconscious in the woods". I nodded.  
"Next, you'll show Sonic to where I will be after I take some sleeping gas". I nodded again.  
"Then when I'm close with Sonic, I'll kill him". "What if the plan fails" I asked her.  
"Then the boss will tell our undercover agent to do it". Lien Da looked down at her watch.  
"Let's do this" she said before she ran off deeper into the woods. 'I can do this' I told myself.  
_'Just think of what I'll be getting'._ I waited five minutes until I ran towards Sonic's house.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"We can't stop now" I said to Shadow and Copper. I tapped my foot impatiently.  
"Well, do you know where to find Tails?" Shadow asked me. "No" I replied.  
"Then we shouldn't run around trying to look because it will take ages".  
I sighed and sat on my armchair. "The best way is to try to think of where he could be".  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Sonic...open up" yelled a feminine voice.  
I leapt up and walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Jas, what's up" I asked concerned.  
"Probably wants to annoy me" Shadow mumbled as he came to the door.  
"No..I found Tails..he's in the woods unconscious" she said panting. "Show me" I said quickly.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

I saw a small open clearing ahead. I followed Jasmine as she led me to it. There he was.  
"Tails" I whispered as I ran to his unconscious body which lay on the ground.  
I knelt next to him and grabbed him with my hands. "Tails?" I said.  
There was no answer. "We'll get him back to my house guys" I said to the others.  
I picked him up and put my arm under his legs and the other under his neck.  
"I hope he can tell us who did this because I'll make sure that person will never do it again".  
I started my journey back to my house with the others. "How'd you find him?" I asked.  
"I was...just taking a walk and I just found him, so I thought I'd tell you" Jasmine replied.  
"Well good job you found him" Shadow said, "we could of been searching for ages".  
_'Yeah good job, now I can kick the ass of whoever did this to him'._

_(1 Hour Later)_

**(Copper's POV)**

"How long has he been out" Sonic asked worried. I looked at the clock. "About an hour".  
Sonic sighed and sat on his armchair again. "Who'd you think did this to him" Shadow asked.  
Sonic shrugged. "Don't know, but hopefully we'll find out". Shadow nodded.  
Suddenly Tails' body started to move slowly and then came some groaning sounds.  
"Tails?" Sonic said as he leapt up and went to the couch were he lay. His eyes opened.  
"Sonic" said Tails (Lien Da) as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh thank god" Sonic said relieved.  
"What happened?" he asked. "We were hoping you could tell us" Shadow said to him.  
"I..I don't remember" he said slowly. "It's okay little bro" Sonic said, "Get some rest".  
Tails (Lien Da) slowly stood up and slowly walked to a guest bedroom and closed the door.  
"Great, he doesn't remember" Shadow exclaimed. "At least we found him" I said.  
Sonic nodded and went to the front door. "Gonna go Angel Island to tell Knuckles".  
"I'll come with you" Shadow said standing up and following Sonic outside.  
I closed the door behind them and looked around Sonic's house.  
I pulled out a communicator out of my pocket. I turned it on and held the button down.  
"Hello, this is Copper reporting in" I said into it. The radio was silent until a voice replied.  
"Hello Copper, what else have you learnt from going undercover" it asked me.  
"Sonic is going to Angel Island, but he's with Shadow, I can't do it yet". I awaited an answer.  
"Contact me when you feel it's a good time to tell him".

* * *

_**Bet you all didn't expect this character to be a spy.**_

_**Well looks like this story is going to get very interesting.**_


	10. Attempt 1

_**Hello readers. An eventful chapter for you. Next chapter is hopefully going to be eventful as well.**_

_**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Also if you get confused about the POV thing with Tails and Lien Da then just PM or review and I will try to improve it.**_

* * *

**(Lien Da's POV)**

I examined Sonic's guest room. "Not bad" I complimented as I examined the furniture.  
I walked to the window, following the sound of voices. I peered outside.  
I watched as Sonic and Shadow walked off in a direction and eventually were out of view.  
"Looks like I'll have to wait til he gets back then" I said to myself. I went towards the door.  
"Understood sir" I heard a voice say. I looked confusingly at the door and put my ear closer.  
Then there was sounds of footsteps getting louder. The footsteps stopped close.  
I leaned against the wall next to the door. There was a knock on the door.  
"Tails...can I come in" Copper asked. "Sure" I replied. The door opened and I braced myself.  
The brown hedgehog appeared and I pulled him into a headlock. He groaned in pain.  
"Who was that then Copper?" I asked. He didn't reply. I held him tighter making him groan.  
"I'll ask again...who was it?". No reply. I held him tighter and he struggled in my grip.  
He suddenly stopped struggling and his arms, legs and head dropped. He had passed out.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Shadow and I arrived back at my house and I opened my front door. "Hello?" I said.  
I entered the room and Shadow followed. "Copper...Tails?" I shouted. "Hello" said a voice.  
I turned to see Tails (Lien Da) who slammed the door shut. "Tails?" I asked questioningly. He smiled.  
"Well Sonic...looks like you have no clue..this is gonna be easy" he said as he approached.  
"What is?" Shadow asked. "Why...looks like both of you are blind then" he said.  
He moved his right hand from behind his back to reveal a handgun. "How 'bout now".  
I backed up a little. "I was thinking of trying it out...wanna help". He pointed it at me.  
I closed my eyes awaiting the bullet. BANG. The shot was made but I felt no pain.  
I opened my eyes slowly to see Tails fall to the ground with a loud, THUD.

**(Tails' POV)**

I sat there clutching my neck feeling weak. "Drink it" taunted the figure. I shook my head.  
"Drink it, and you'll feel better" it continued. "No" I said weakly but firmly. It sighed.  
"Well it won't be my fault if you die here, think about it, you wont see your friends again".  
'It's right, I wont be able to see them again and I'll die without trying to help Sonic' I thought.  
I stared at the figure and then at the bag of blood near my feet. "Drink it" it went on.  
I still stared at the blood bag in front of me. Suddenly, I had an urge to drink it.  
I reached my shaky hand out slowly, reaching for it. "No" I said as I pulled it back.  
"Come on, trust me it's delicious" it said trying to persuade me. It worked.  
I grabbed the bag and held it close to my face. 'I mustn't but I can't resist'.  
I then found myself drinking the blood with the two fangs and the bag was then empty.  
'What have I done' I yelled to myself realising what I just did. I dropped the bag in shock.  
"Soon you'll have no control over your craving and you'll become a blood sucking killer".

* * *

_**#Insert dramatic noise here#**_

_**Okay so I hope you enjoyed this and thanks to you all for reading.**_


	11. The Truth

_**Hello viewers. I'm sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter posted but I had lots of trouble writing it. **_**:(**_**  
**_

_**This chapter may be a bit boring but the next chapter is going to be a big one and get on with the plot.**_

_**Well I guess I better start on my next chapter. **_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic stood there in shock at what had just happened. Shadow was the same.  
"Sonic" said a voice, calmly. Sonic and Shadow turned around slowly.  
They faced the brown hedgehog who was holding a gun in his hand, still pointing.  
"Why?" Sonic asked. He didn't reply. "Answer him, you son of a bitch" Shadow threatened.  
Copper fired the gun at Shadow. Shadow flopped forward to the floor.  
Sonic looked down at Shadow and then back up at Copper. "I guess I'm next" he said to him.  
"Unless you wanna be asleep for about an hour, then no you're not" he replied.  
"Huh" Sonic said confused. Copper chucked the gun at him and Sonic caught it.  
"Tranquillizers!" Sonic exclaimed. Copper nodded and bent down over Shadow.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I looked at Copper and then I looked back at the gun I was holding. I aimed it at him.  
"Listen Copper, if you don't tell me why you did it you'll be asleep in a sec" I threatened.  
He stood up and faced me. "Fine shoot me" he said not intimidated. I pulled the trigger.  
A clicking sound was heard and he still stood there. 'Shit, no ammo'. He approached.  
He grabbed the gun and threw it across the room. "I'm not stupid ya know" he said.  
I tried to punch him but he blocked it and sent me to the floor. He stood over me.  
"Now, I don't want to fight you Sonic but your gonna have to listen to me" he said.  
I tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg. "Listen to me Sonic" he ordered.  
I winced as he stretched it. "Okay okay okay...I'll listen" I yelled. He let go of my leg.  
"I came here to help you, believe it or not, because someone's trying to kill you".  
"Why kill me?" I asked. "To make it easier to take over Mobius" Copper answered.  
"Then why did you shoot Shadow and keep it from us?" I questioned him.  
"Because I had to make sure your friends weren't one of them" he answered.  
"They were what?" I asked clueless. "A vampire".

**(Shadow's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as my vision became clearer and clearer.  
"Shadow" a voice said. I groaned again and my vision cleared up. "Shadow".  
I turned my head to the left to see two female hedgehogs' faces.  
I yelled in surprise. "Shadow, calm down it's only us" said one hedgehog.  
"Amy?...Jasmine?... what you doing here" I asked sitting up. They stood up.  
"We were just coming to see if Tails was alright and found you so we helped you".  
I nodded as I stood up and groaned a little. Jasmine gave me a drink of water.  
"What happened" asked Amy. I looked around the room while drinking.  
"That traitor Copper shot me and Tails wanted to kill me and Sonic".  
"So where's Sonic" Jasmine asked. "Maybe something bad happened to him" Amy replied.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Next Chapter: 2 June 2014 -Hopefully_**


	12. Sudden Love

_**Hello readers, got a chapter here which will hopefully make the plot more interesting for you.**_

_**Feel free to leave a review or PM to let me know how I'm doing on this story.**_

_**Any tips or suggestions are welcome. Anyway on with the story.**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I followed the brown hedgehog as he led me through the mobian forest. He stopped.  
"Why'd we stop" I asked confused. He pulled out a gadget and pressed a button.  
I watched in amazement as a purple ring appeared in front of us. "Whoa" I exclaimed.  
I watched as figure started to appear inside it and starting to take shape.  
The figure turned into the shape of a hedgehog which looked familiar. "Who's that" I asked.  
"A friend of yours" Copper replied. It stepped out revealing who it was. "Silver?".

**(Jasmine's POV)**

I stood in the kitchen looking for a cup. I grabbed one off the shelf above me.  
I poured some water into it from the tap and set it down. I pulled out the love potion.  
"Here goes" I whispered to myself. I turned and pulled the lid off and poured a little.  
The water fizzed a little but then became calm again. I put the bottle away and picked up the cup. "I hope it works".

**(Shadow's POV)**

I sat on the couch listening to Amy talk on and on. I just blocked it out as usual.  
The questions 'Where are they, what happened' were running through my head.  
"What do you think Shadow?". I suddenly snapped back to reality hearing the question.  
"Wha" I said looking up at her. "I said, what do you think" she said annoyed.  
"About what" I asked. "Weren't you listening" she said angrily. I shook my head.  
She sighed and sat down and looked out the window, facing away from me.  
Jasmine entered the room with a drink and handed it me. "Thanks" I said to her.  
"So what are we waiting for?" she asked as she sat down. "Knuckles" Amy murmured.  
I drunk a little of the water and placed the cup on the coffee table in front of me.  
I looked back up at Amy. 'She's cute when she's angry' suddenly popped into my head.  
Suddenly the door opened and Knuckles entered. "What's up" he greeted.  
"Sonic's gone" Jasmine answered as she and Amy stood up, "Shadow you coming".  
I nodded as I stood up and went to the door. I glanced at Amy again. 'Definitely cute'.

**(Tails' POV)**

I sat in the cell staring at the wall. "Feeding time" said the same voice as before.  
I looked at the bars as the figure appeared and threw another blood bag at me.  
I caught it before it hit me and threw it back. "Not hungry?" it asked.  
I stayed silent. "Fine, I'll let you get real desperate and let you suffer" it said evilly.  
"Who are you?" I asked. "So you wanna know who I am" it said.  
It threw the bag back, "Then drink that and I'll give you a clue".  
I hesitated. 'This could help Sonic' I thought. I slowly brought the bag to my mouth.  
I started to drink it and suddenly felt a rush of energy. "Good boy" it teased.  
"Now you keep your part of the deal" I said. It pressed a button.  
A small light turned on revealing the face, barely. I could only just make out two blue irises.

* * *

_**Can you guess who the mystery person is?  
I'll be surprised if you can at this stage.**_

_**Next Chapter: 9th June 2014**_


	13. METAL

_**Hi readers. Another chapter like I promised. **_

_**This chapter is going to explain a few things about my OC so it will give you some idea of his personality.**_

_**Also new Sonic character in this chapter. Any Silver fans, this is your lucky day.**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Silver?" I said to the hedgehog. I stared at Silver who just stood there holding lots of guns.  
"Good, you brought the guns this time" Copper said as he took two of the guns.  
"Sonic I can explain" Silver said softly, "I never told you who I really was".  
"SO YOU LIED TO US" I yelled in anger. Silver lowered his head. "Yes" he whispered.  
"He had to" Copper said, "we had to keep who we work for a secret".  
"And who would that be" I asked him. "A group called M.E.T.A.L which is a secret force".  
"I had no choice" Silver said looking back up at me, "I would've had to kill you if you knew".  
He held out a gun towards me. I grabbed it and looked at it. "Protection" Silver explained.  
"Remember shoot the target on sight" Copper ordered.

**(Lien Da's POV)**

I ran through the mobian forest, not stopping. I ran into a small clearing and stopped.  
I put my hands on my knees as I panted. I heard shouts in the distance.  
"Damn" I cursed as I continued to run forwards. "Not getting me that easily".  
I ran not stopping as I heard more shouts around me. I began to get tired from running.  
I ducked behind a bush and waited. The shouts had stopped. I sighed in relief.  
I heard a click. "Get up and don't try anything" said a voice behind me.  
I slowly got to my feet. "Move with your hands up". I obeyed and walked back into the opening.  
"Get down". I got onto my knees and put my hands on my head. "Who are you" I asked.  
The owner of the voice stepped in front of me. "I should have killed you" I said.  
He swung the gun and whacked my face. I winced in pain and looked back at him.  
"I knew you were trouble Copper" I said to him.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I walked with the others through the forest looking at my surroundings.  
I held a handgun firmly in my hand and continued to walk forwards.  
"Wait" Knuckles said. We all stopped and looked ahead of us.  
I saw two figures. One was Copper holding a gun and Tails(Lien Da) on his knees.  
"What do we do" Amy asked. I walked past them all and walked forward pointing my gun.  
"Wait Shadow" Knuckles said as he followed me. I ignored him and continued walking.  
"COPPER, PUT THE GUN DOWN" I yelled at him. He took notice of me and pointed at me.

* * *

_**Okay, glad I got that done. Next chapter should be action packed so it won't get boring for you.**_

_**Also, who should I have as the main villain for this story. I've sorta not chose yet. Seriously.**_

_**I would like to know who you think it should be. Remember the character has to have blue eyes!**_

_**Next Chapter: 16 June 2014**_


	14. What Happened?

**_Hello readers. Sort of a mystery chapter here. Hope you enjoy._  
**

**_Also those who have favourited or following this story, you are all awesome._**

Black dragon45, Carmen T. Hedgehog, CindyLikesCandy214, GamerGirl54321, Giganshon, Knuckles lover 1245, Patchellns,  
Shadow7104, Shadow lover 123, The Chuckinator, Umbra Magna, karygarcia21, we are as one, Elfo8792 _**and** _CiewenS

**_Everyone above is awesome, and gets a special thanks from me. ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"So Silver, how long have you been part of this M.E.T.A.L force" Sonic asked curiously.  
"About 5-6 years" Silver replied. Sonic sighed and carried on walking alongside Silver.  
"Sonic, can I ask you something" Silver asked softly. "Sure" Sonic replied.  
"Are you... mad at me for lying to you?". Sonic stopped and Silver did the same.  
"No, like Copper said you hadda do it" Sonic said. Suddenly lots of gun shots were heard.  
They both ran in the direction the sounds came from and ran into a clearing.  
"Oh no" Silver exclaimed as they looked at what had happened.

**(Lien Da's POV)**

I ran through the forest again, holding a bullet wound in my stomach. I leant against a tree.  
I examined my wound and I winced as I put more pressure on it.  
"I have to get out of here and warn the boss" I said to myself as I started to run again.

**(Copper's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, pushing my way through bushes and dodging tree barks.  
I looked back to see no one there. I stopped and breathed heavily. I looked behind me again.  
"Oh shit" I whispered as I heard rustling in the bushes. I backed up slowly.  
The bushes in front of me were moving and I could hear the leaves rustling.  
A pink hedgehog emerged from the bushes. I sighed in relief.  
"Copper he's behind me" she warned. I grabbed her hand and we ran in the opposite direction. Amy and I kept running hearing multiple gun shots. "Copper, I'm getting tired" Amy said to me slowing down.  
"You must keep moving" I said grabbing her hand again.  
I heard a gun shot and Amy fell to the ground behind me. I stopped and knelt down next to her.  
Her leg was bleeding and she lay there in pain. "Go" she said to me. I shook my head.  
"No I can't leave you" I said to her. I looked up to see a figure walking towards me.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Silver and I walked further into the opening looking around us. "Oh my god" Silver exclaimed.  
I looked at the floor to see multiple bullet shells and holes. Silver knelt over a body.  
Knuckles' body. "Dead" Silver said standing back up. I looked down at the blood covered body.  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I quickly held the rest in.  
I looked at the blood spots and puddles around me. "Who would do this" I asked out loud.  
Silver walked towards another body on the ground, motionless. The body belonged to Jasmine.  
Silver knelt down only to be grabbed by the throat. Silver choked. "What're you doing" she asked. "Jasmine" I yelled while running over to them, "let him go".  
Jasmine obeyed and released her grip. Silver gasped for air. "Sonic thank god" she said.  
She hugged me and began to cry. I put my arms around her and comforted her.  
"It's okay...can you tell us who did this" I asked her. She broke the hug and nodded.  
"It was Shadow".

* * *

_**Dun Dun DUUUUUN**_

_**Sorry I just had to do that.**_

_**So big chapter next probably. So get ready for a big reading session.**_

_**Bye Bye. **_

**23rd June 2014**

Black dragon4504-05-2014Carmen T. Hedgehog06-04-2014CindyLikesCandy21403-30-2014GamerGirl5432104-03-2014Giganshon05-24-2014Knuckles lover 124506-10-2014Patchellns03-30-2014Shadow710403-30-2014Shadow lover 12304-27-2014The Chuckinator03-26-2014Umbra Magna05-05-2014karygarcia2104-09-2014we are as one 


	15. Shadow is Down

**_Okay big chapter like I promised. This should push the story forward a bit more than the others._**

**_Big thanks to all followers, favouriters and reviewers. You're all awesome. _**

**_See you at the bottom of the page._**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"What!" Sonic exclaimed after hearing Jasmine say those three words.  
"Shadow...did this" Silver said shocked as much as Sonic was. Jasmine nodded.  
"W...Why would he do this" Sonic asked looking back at Knuckles' body.  
"Can you tell us what happened, Jasmine" Silver asked the female hedgehog. She nodded.

_Flashback _

**(Jasmine's POV)**

I stood there staring at the two hedgehogs pointing guns at each other. "Put it down".  
"No" Copper yelled back at Shadow. Shadow growled. "You traitor" he whispered.  
"I'm not giving up that easily Shadow" Copper said. Shadow smirked and said "Fine".  
Suddenly, Tails (Lien Da) leapt up and punched Copper in the face. Shadow fired his gun.  
Tails (Lien Da) fell to the ground and yelled in pain as blood poured from his stomach.  
"You bastard, you shot Tails" Knuckles said punching Shadow. Shadow fired his gun repeatedly.  
Knuckles fell to the ground and was dead in seconds. I stared in shock.  
Copper got up and ran into the forest and out of sight.  
"Son of a bitch" Shadow exclaimed as he ran after Copper. Amy ran after him.  
I looked down at Knuckles' bloody body and back up at Shadow who entered the forest.

_Flashback End_

"That's about it" I finished. "We gotta go after him Silver, he doesn't know the truth" Sonic said.  
Silver nodded and ran over to the end of the clearing. Sonic followed. "Stay here" he ordered.  
I nodded and watched them both leave. 'I hope Copper and Amy are okay'.

**(Copper's POV)**

I watched Shadow come closer and closer towards me. He stopped right in front of me.  
He moved the gun to my head. I closed my eyes. "Goodbye traitor" he said.  
I opened my eyes to the sound of a thump. Shadow lay there unconscious.  
I turned to Amy who was holding a big red and yellow hammer. "Like it" she asked.  
Suddenly, it disappeared. "Wow" I commented. I stood up and helped Amy to her feet.  
"We need to get out of here" I said to her. Amy nodded in agreement. I looked around me.  
I put her arm around my shoulders to support her.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I followed Silver through the thick forest. Silver stopped. "What is it" I asked him.  
He pointed to a black and red hedgehog lay on the ground. "Shadow!" I yelled.  
I ran over to him and turned him over. Silver knelt next to him.  
"He's unconscious but something big hit him" he explained. "But what?" I asked out loud.  
I then heard some slight moaning. "Shadow?". His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me.  
"Sonic" he said weakly. "It's okay, you'll be fine" Silver said comfortingly. He nodded.  
"Why did you attack Knuckles and Copper" I questioned him. "It told me to".

**(Tails' POV)**

I sat against the wall of the cell with my head resting on my crossed arms.  
I lifted my head up when I heard a door slam. "Hello?" I said into the darkness.  
No reply. I heard another door slam. I stood up and yelled "HELLO". Still no reply.  
I walked up to the bars and tried to look for something. Nothing but darkness.  
My ears perked up when I heard a sound, voices. I moved closer to the sound.  
It was no good. They were too quiet for me to hear. I gave up and sat against the wall again.  
Suddenly, I heard a door open. "Who's there" I asked the darkness. "I'm hurt" a voice joked.  
"Oh you" I said disappointedly as I recognized it as the person who had me prisoner.  
"I have news that may interest you" it said to me. I looked up at the faint figure.  
"Your friend Shadow, has gone on a rampage and killed your beloved Knuckles".  
"No...NO he would never do that" I shouted at the figure. "But he did".  
I stood up and ran at the bars. "Your lying" I said to the figure. "It's the truth" it said calmly.  
I walked back slowly towards the wall and sat back down. "No" I whispered.

**(Normal POV)**

Copper and Amy walked through the forest at a slow pace. "Can we rest" Amy asked him.  
Copper nodded and set Amy down onto a log. Copper knelt down and examined her leg.  
"Not much damage, you'll be fine" he said as he grabbed a leaf and started to wipe the blood.  
Amy winced at the pain but held it in. "You should be okay" Copper said while standing back up.  
"Thanks" Amy said to him. "No problem" Copper replied while sitting next to her.  
"Copper...why did you come back for me...you could of gone without me" Amy asked curiously.  
"I couldn't leave you...who knows what he would of done to you" he replied not facing her.  
Amy nodded. She looked around her to see trees, grass and bushes everywhere.  
She looked back at the brown hedgehog who was looking down at the ground.  
"Are you okay" Amy asked moving closer to him. He nodded. His head shot up.  
"Did you hear that" he asked the female hedgehog. She shook her head.  
Copper stood up and looked to his right. The bushes started moving and out came a fox.  
An orange fox. With two tails. It was non other than Tails (Lien Da). "Help me".

* * *

_**You have no idea how long this took to plan and write.**_

_**It took AGES. Seriously. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye Bye.**_

_**P.S I also got some ideas for some other stories I'm going to write. ;)**_

_**Next Chapter: 30th June 2014**_


	16. Inner Voice

_**Finally, I finished this chapte. *Collapses* Hope you enjoy. ;)**_

_**A quick thanks to all who are reading this story.**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Why should I help you" Copper asked the fox. Tails (Lien Da) went closer to him.  
"You gotta, Shadow wants to kill us both" the fox stated. "And?" he asked the fox.  
"And he's not gonna stop until he has both of our heads" Tails (Lien Da) continued.  
Copper sat back on the log. "What do you need us for then" Amy asked.  
Tails (Lien Da) approached them both, "We could work together".

**(Shadow's POV)**

I grabbed Sonic's stretched arm and he pulled me to my feet. "What happened" he asked.  
"I was chasing Copper to make him pay for what he did to me" I responded angrily.  
"What did he do" Silver asked me. "Betrayed me that's what" I replied.  
"How?" Silver said. "He thought he could beat me and get away with it" I replied.  
I bent down and picked up the gun I had before. I checked the ammo clip.  
"Shadow, he only knocked you out" Sonic complained. _'Knock him out!' _said a voice.  
"He had to do it because he couldn't trust you" Sonic carried on. _'Don't take that insult'._  
"Why...why couldn't he trust me" I asked Sonic. "Because he couldn't" Silver argued.  
_'Tell Silver who's in charge'. _I turned around and pointed at him, "Shut it you Silver prick".  
I turned back to Sonic. "WHY" I yelled angrily. "I...I don't know" he replied.  
'_He's lying to you' _said the voice again. I grabbed Sonic by the neck and held him against a tree.  
"Tell me" I said calmly. Sonic tried to move my hands from around his neck.  
_'Teach him not to mess with you, tighter'. _I tightened my grip. Sonic choked as I held him.  
I heard a clicking sound come from behind me. I turned my head towards the sound.  
"Put him down Shadow" Silver said aiming a gun at me. _'Kill Silver' _the voice whispered.  
I smirked as I released my hold of Sonic as he fell unconscious and I slowly walked towards Silver.  
"What you gonna do with that Silver...Shoot me" I said intimidatingly.  
Silver's hand wobbled as he held the gun. "Go on then" I said to him.  
Silver still did nothing as I got closer and closer to him. "Stay back" he ordered, fright in his voice.  
I still walked towards the silver hedgehog. "Why should I... you wont shoot me".  
Silver pulled the trigger on the gun. Only a click sound was heard. "Shit" he cursed.  
I smirked and stopped right in front of him. I pulled the gun out of his hand and threw it.  
"You will help me kill that traitor, Copper". Silver took a step back away from me.  
"What if I don't" he asked, nervous. I chuckled and walked over to Sonic's body.  
I aimed my gun at Sonic's forehead. "Then Faker loses his life".

* * *

_**Well I guess the story got more interesting now.**_

_**Now should I tone down the swearing or should I keep it the same. Let me know.**_

_**Also let me know if you wanna see more of Tails' perspective because there is only a little.**_

**Next Chapter: 7th July 2014**


	17. Trust Broken

**_Well next chapter for ya. I hope this keeps you interested._  
**

**_A quick shout out to all who review, follow or have favourited. You're all awesome._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**(Copper's POV)**

"Where're we going" I asked the yellow fox as Amy and I followed him. "Somewhere safe".  
Tails (Lien Da) pointed to a hill in the distance, beyond the trees.  
"Copper, can I talk to you for a sec" Amy whispered to me. "Sure" I replied.  
I told Tails (Lien Da) to hold on for a minute before walking a few metres away.  
"What is it Amy?" I asked the pink hedgehog. She looked over my shoulder.  
"Do you think we can trust him" she asked me. I sighed and placed my hands on her shoulders.  
"I don't know, we have no other choice though" I answered as I let go of her. She nodded.  
"We better not keep him waiting" I said as we made our way back to Tails (Lien Da).

**(Silver's POV)**

"Okay Silver get a hold of yourself" I muttered to myself, "All I gotta do is what Shadow wants".  
I looked down at my trembling hands. In one hand was a gun. "I have to" I persuaded myself.  
"Nearly there" A voice said from behind some bushes. I peered over them to find my target.  
I looked down at my gun. "For Sonic" I whispered as I got ready to attack.

**(Normal POV)**

"HOLD IT". Copper and Amy swung round to see Silver holding his gun. Tails (Lien Da) smirked.  
"Silver...what you doing" Copper asked while walking towards him. Silver pointed at him.  
"STAY BACK" Silver yelled at the brown hedgehog. Copper stood in place and stared at Silver.  
"Why Silver" Copper asked him, "Why". Silver gulped and replied, "I have to".  
Copper took another step forward. "You don't have to, all you have to do is calm down".  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN SONIC'S LIFE IS IN DANGER" Silver yelled at Copper.

"Like this" replied Tails (Lien Da) stepping forward. He punched Silver in the head.  
Silver collapsed, unconscious. "HEY" Copper yelled at the fox while running over to Silver.  
"Leave him Copper, we must get out of here" Tails (Lien Da) ordered. Copper nodded.  
"Okay, lead the way" Copper said still looking down at Silver's body.

**(Tails' POV)**

I sat against the wall staring at a square shaped light, on the other side of the bars.  
"As you can see, your going to get a jail mate to keep you company" the figure said pointing at the screen.  
I shook my head. "Their smart enough to not get captured" I said. The figure smirked.  
"You know who said THEIR going to get captured".  
I was confused. "Their BOTH doing a great job at tricking your friend" the figure commented.  
I focused my attention back to the camera feed. Copper, Amy and Lien Da were just entering.  
"I think the fun's about to begin" the figure said while chuckling. "FUN?" I yelled in confusion.  
I kept my eyes fixed to the camera feed which showed the three enter a room.  
I grabbed the bars with my hands and continued to watch the camera feed.  
What happened next shocked me greatly. "NO" I yelled, "IT CANT BE TRUE".  
The figure smirked. "Well looks like one of your closest friends is not who they seem to be".

* * *

**_Well a bit of mystery for you at the end._**

**_See if you can work out what happened. If you can't then...next chapter will._**

**_Next Chapter: 14th July 2014_**


	18. Another Enemy

**_Okay a biggish chapter here for you awesome people who read this._  
**

**_A quick thanks to all reviewers, followers and those who have favourited._**

**_Make sure to stay tuned for more chapters. _**

* * *

**(Copper's POV)**

I followed the yellow fox inside a hidden building. The doors closed behind us.  
"What is this place?" I asked. The fox turned round and smiled. "Your new home".  
Suddenly I felt a massive blow on the back of my head. I fell to the floor and blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and my head hurt. I slowly sat up.  
I groaned as the pain got stronger on my head. I clutched where I was hit.  
I looked around the room I was in. A jail cell. I heard some slight moaning.  
I turned my head towards the sound to see a female red echidna.  
I looked more closely to see it was asleep. I leant against a nearby wall and held my head.  
Suddenly a light turned on from outside the cell. I squinted my eyes at first but they adjusted.  
A pink hedgehog stood under the light. "Oh Copper, you're so gullible" the hedgehog said.  
"Why Amy?" I asked her. She smirked. "Why should I tell you, your useless" she answered.  
I growled. "I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW" I yelled at her. She chuckled, evilly.  
Amy came closer to the bars. "You really wanna know" she asked teasingly. I stayed quiet.  
"She did it because she's like me" said another voice. Another person had entered the room.  
The person stayed away from the light, hiding what he/she looked like.  
"What so the both of you are bitches then" I said angrily. Amy summoned her hammer.  
"Your asking for another hit" she said angrily. "Come at me then" I shouted at her.  
She was about to approach but was stopped by the other person. "Leave him".  
Amy nodded and left the room with the figure and closed the door. The light remained.  
I leant against the stone wall and rested my head against it too. 'I hope the others are okay'.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I slowly gained consciousness and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a black blur and a white one.  
My sight became clear. The blurs was Shadow holding Silver by the neck with one hand.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY" Shadow bellowed. Silver looked terrified.  
"I..I got knocked o..out" Silver replied trembling. Shadow threw him to the ground.  
Shadow pulled out his gun and approached me. "Looks like Sonic dies then" he said.  
He pointed the gun at me and smirked. "NO" Silver yelled standing back up.  
I stared at the barrel of the gun, hoping Shadow wouldn't pull the trigger.  
"I..I'll try again" Silver continued. Shadow pulled the gun away and pointed at Silver.  
"You better, do it this time" he threatened him. I tried to get up but fell back down.  
I looked at my hand. It was tied to the tree's bark. Shadow looked back at me.  
"Your not going anywhere until Silver kills the traitor, Copper" he said to me.  
"Why Shadow, he's trying to help" I said defensively. "My arse" he replied.  
He turned back to Silver. "GO ON THEN" he yelled. Silver ran off, obviously scared.  
"If he doesn't succeed, you and Silver will both be killed".

* * *

_**Who expected Amy to actually be a villain?  
**_

_**If you did then you deserve a cookie. **_

_**Stay tuned for what happens next.**_

**Next Chapter: 21st July 2014**


	19. Blood Craving

_**A smaller chapter this time. **_

_**This was originally going to be longer but I decided to split it into 2 chapters.  
**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Tails' POV)**

I opened my eyes to see the familiar cell I was in. I sighed as I sat up straight.  
'Why do they always use knock out gas?' I wondered but was interrupted by a sound.  
I looked around the room to see a brown hedgehog, asleep. "Hello" I said to him.  
No answer. I moved closer towards him realising who it was. "Copper" I exclaimed.  
Still no reply. "Copper" I yelled shaking him but he did not respond.  
"Knock out gas is a wonderful thing isn't it" said a voice. I turned my head towards the bars.  
There stood a pink hedgehog. "Amy?" I said confused. She grinned showing two vampire teeth.  
"Your a vampire too" I said confused. She nodded and walked closer to the bars.  
"I see your getting along with your new jail mate" she said smirking. I looked back at Copper.  
He was still asleep. "You know Tails, you are a vampire, its only natural if you drink blood".  
I looked back at the pink hedgehog. "What are you getting at?" I asked her.  
"You basically have a giant blood bag next to you, aren't you thirsty?" she explained.  
I looked back at the brown hedgehog. "Cant you feel the blood running through his veins".  
She was right. I could sense the blood inside of him. This suddenly made me thirsty.  
"Go on, just imagine how refreshing it will be" she taunted. I couldn't resist.  
I put my mouth nearer to his neck. "Go on Tails, answer your thirst" she carried on.

**(Copper's POV)**

I felt a slight breeze on my neck and heard someone speak. I opened my eyes slowly.  
I looked to my right to see a female echidna near my neck. I yelled in surprise and pushed away.  
I yelled, "What the hell where you doing". "Just having a late night snack" Amy answered.  
I stared at the pink hedgehog, noticing two vampire fangs. "Oh shit" I whispered.  
I looked back at the echidna to see that she was also a vampire, but she had blood red eyes.  
She hissed and lunged for me. I moved out the way and moved to the opposite side of the cell.  
She lunged at me again but this time but she was too quick and pinned me against the wall.  
I struggled in her grip as I tried to get free. "Now you can claim your reward" Amy said.  
The echidna put her mouth near my neck again. I closed my eyes waiting to be bitten.

* * *

_**Finally getting back to the original plot line. (Which is Vampires)**_

**_Be sure to review to let me know what you think of the story so far and anything you'd like to see._  
**

**_Well that's all from me. See you in the next chapter._**

**Next Chapter: 28th July 2014**


	20. Escape

_**Another shortish chapter but hopefully the next chapters will have more length to them.**_

_**Well a quick thanks to all you people who read this story. **_

_**Ill see you at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I lay against the tree trunk, I was handcuffed to. I looked at Shadow who had his eyes closed.  
I wondered what was going through his head. I watched as he sat there, in silence.  
I decided to break the silence. "Shadow?". He didnt respond. He didnt even move.  
"Shadow" I said a bit louder than before. Still no response. I looked at him and then back at my hand.  
I grabbed the handcuff and tried to pull my hand through the tight gap. "Come on" I said to myself.  
I gave up and tried the other handcuff. I pulled on the thick branch it was cuffed to.  
I pulled on it, hoping it would snap. Luckily, for me, it did. I pulled the cuff off the branch.  
I looked back at Shadow, who was still sat with his eyes closed. I carefully stood up and walked slowly away.  
I tried to be as quiet as I could as I walked away from the red and black hedgehog. "SONIC" A voice yelled.  
Shadow's voice. "Damn" I cursed under my breath. I started to run through the forest, hoping to get away.  
I kept running until I crashed into something. I rubbed my head and looked at what I crashed into.  
I had crashed into Tails...

**(Lien Da's POV)**

I clutched my head from the impact. I looked up to see a blue hedgehog looking at me. "Tails" he said.  
'Perfect' I thought, 'he still thinks I'm Tails'. "What are you doing here" he continued. I stood up.  
'Better act like Tails, if I want to convince him'. I approached. "Sonic, you gotta help me" I pleaded.  
He backed away a little. "Wait a minute... you tried to kill me" he said stepping away.  
'Damn he stills remembers what I tried to do...better make up an excuse' I thought.  
"I know Sonic...but they made me do it" I quickly blurted out. "They?" Sonic questioned.  
"They...forced me to do it or they would...kill...me" I answered, hoping he'd believe me.  
Thankfully, he did. "Oh Tails..I never believed you were against me" he said as he hugged me.  
I hugged back, much to my dislike. We broke the hug and he smiled. I smiled back, trying to look like Tails.  
"SONIC" I heard in the distance. "Oh no, Shadow" Sonic said looking to where the shout came from.  
"Come with me Sonic, I know where we can hide" I said to the blue hedgehog. He nodded.  
I started to lead him towards my and the other vampires' hideout.

* * *

_**Well, it doesn't look good for Sonic. Will he be captured?  
**_

_**Find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Shadow: Why do you even read this twisted story?**_

_**Shut it Shadow, just be thankful you have a weapon in this story.**_

Next Chapter: 4th August 2014


	21. Prisoners Part 1

_**Another chapter for you readers out there. **_

_**This was originally going to be longer but then I decided to split it into parts.**_

_**This was because it would be a massive chapter and most of you would think 'F*ck that'.**_

_**So look out for the next chapter which will be part 2. See ya at the bottom.**_

* * *

**(Copper's POV)**

I kept my eyes closed, waiting for my neck to be bitten. Then, the echidna let me go and I heard a thud.  
I opened my eyes to see the echidna passed out on the floor. I sighed in relief and stepped forward.  
"What a shame, I really wanted to hear you scream" Amy said to me. I growled under my breath.  
She tossed me a bag full of blood. I looked at it, confused. "Its for her" she said as she walked out the room.  
I looked at the blood bag and then down at the female echidna. 'She tried to kill me...do I help her?'

**(Sonic's POV)**

I followed Tails (Lien Da) through the forest. "Tails...how much further" I asked the yellow fox.  
He looked back at me. "Not much, Sonic" he replied as we kept walking. I nodded.  
'I just hope Shadow doesn't find us' I thought. Tails and I kept walking through the forest.  
We stopped at the edge of a forest where there was a small hill. Tails walked up to the top.  
"Wait up" I yelled as I followed him up. He stopped and crouched down. "Tails?" I said confused.  
He didn't respond but he lifted up a hatch hidden in the ground. "What's this?" I asked him.  
Again, he didn't respond and started climbing down a ladder which was in the hole, the hatch covered.  
"Wait" I said to him. He continued climbing down. I sighed and started climbing down after him.  
"Close the hatch" he said to me. I nodded and closed the hatch and continued climbing down the ladder.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I watched as the hatch, on top of the hill, closed. "Well, looks like you were more useful than I thought".  
I exited the forest and walked to the top of the hill. I opened the hatch and looked down the hole.  
I pulled out my gun and started climbing down the ladder. "Here I come".

**(Sonic's POV)**

I reached the bottom of the ladder and I put my feet back on firm ground. I turned around.  
"What is this place?" I asked the fox, who had led me here. He turned to face me.  
"Where you'll die" he answered. Suddenly, someone got me into a headlock.  
I yelled in surprise and tried to pull the arm from around my neck. "Tails..." I managed to say.  
He smirked and came closer to me. "I'm not Tails" he said to me. I looked at him confused.  
"I'm Lien Da". The arm around my neck got tighter. I tried to get out of the headlock until I fell unconscious.

* * *

_**So they've finally caught Sonic and Lien Da has revealed who she is.  
**_

_**And Copper is questioning if he should help Tails. But the questions are...**_

_**Will he help Tails?**_

_**Will Sonic really be killed?**_

_**What will Shadow do?**_

Stay tuned for Part 2: 11th August 2014


	22. Prisoners Part 2

_**Here's part 2 of the previous chapter and this one is longer.**_

_**This will hopefully explain a few things about Shadow's character in this story.**_

_**Just remember that I appreciate everyone of my readers.**_

_**Anyway on with the story.**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Copper stood there, still holding the bag of blood. He looked down at the vampire on the floor.  
Thoughts were running through his head. 'She tried to kill me...but I cant just leave her like this'.  
Then a door opened, which allowed light to enter the room. Copper dropped the bag and went to the bars.  
He looked at the door and saw Amy holding someone...someone familiar. "Sonic?" Copper said.  
Amy unlocked the jail door and threw Sonic's body into the cell, before locking it again.  
"Have fun" Amy said before she left and closed the door. Copper quickly ran next to Sonic.  
"Sonic" he said while shaking him. Sonic slowly gained concsiousness and sat up. "Huh" he said confused.  
"Oh thank god your okay" Copper said, relieved. Sonic rubbed his head, "Where are we?". Copper stood up.  
"In a jail cell in their base" the brown hedgehog replied. Sonic stood up and looked around the cell.  
He then noticed the female echidna passed out on the floor. Curiously, Sonic approached her.  
"Be careful, she's a vampire" Copper warned the blue hedgehog. As Sonic got closer, he recognised her.  
"I know who this is" he said as he walked closer, "This is Lien Da".

**(Tails' POV)**

I suddenly started to become concsious again and I felt energy coming back to me.  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Sonic feeding me the blood bag. "Sonic" I said weakly.  
"Its okay just keep drinkin Tails" he said to me. I continued until the bag was empty and I was full.  
I sat up and looked at him. "What you doing here" I asked him. "Got captured" he replied as he stood up.  
"But wait...how do you know I'm Tails because... look at me" I asked a little confused. He smiled.  
"Well Lien Da is in your body, she revealed that to me, and Copper said that you've swapped bodies".  
I looked over to where Copper stood, "Once I knew it was Lien Da in your body the rest was easy".  
I stood up like the other two. "Listen guys...how are we gonna get out of here" I asked them.  
They looked at each other. "Yeah..how are we gonna get out" Sonic asked. "I dont know" Copper replied.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"They must be around here somewhere" I said to myself as I wandered round, "But where?"  
I held my head as a voice spoke to me, 'Hurry up and kill him already'. "I will" I answered.  
'You have to do it soon before he escapes'. "He's not getting out of here alive, trust me" I said.  
'Just make sure he dies a painful death'. I smirked. "He will and anyone who gets in my way will aswell".

**(Sonic's POV)**

I searched around the cell, looking for something that could help us escape. "Found anything" I asked.  
They both shook their heads then carried on searching. I was about to give up when I noticed something.  
One of the bars was loose. "Hey look at this" I called to the other two. They both came over to look.  
"Nice one Sonic, this could be an escape route" Copper said as he tried to loosen the bar further.  
"Come on" he said to himself. Luckily it came off and a small gap was made. "Yes" I exclaimed.  
Copper moved out the way of the gap and pointed at it. "Ladies first" he joked.  
Tails sighed and went through the hole onto the other side. Copper and I followed Tails through the gap.  
Copper opened the door, that Amy used, slightly and looked outside. "Oh shit" he cursed.  
"What" me and Tails said in unison. Copper slammed the door shut and leant against it.  
"It's Shadow, he's here and I dont think he's forgiven me for what I did". "What'd ya do" Tails asked him.  
"Well I sorta shot him because I couldn't trust him at first..and now he's pissed".  
Suddenly there was banging on the door. "I know your in there you betraying bastard" yelled Shadow.  
"Betraying?" Tails asked Copper. "He thinks that I betrayed him because I shot him aswell" he replied.  
Suddenly, the door was bashed down and there stood Shadow with a handgun.  
We all backed up away from the black and red hedgehog. Shadow smirked and pointed his gun at Copper.  
"Finally", he said, "after numerous attempts...I get to finally end your life".

* * *

_**Well, I think that should be a good enough cliffhanger.**_

_**Shadow: Am I crazy in this story?**_

_**EndLord: Maybe...you do have voices in your head**_

_**Shadow: I'm so gonna kill you for this**_

Next Chapter: 18th August 2014


	23. Four Heroes and Darkness

_**WARNING: Big paragraphs in this chapter so brace yourselves.**_

_**Shadow: Why do you do this at the start of every chapter**_

_**EndLord: It's er..well... to tell them about the chapter an stuff.**_

_**Shadow: Really?**_

_**EndLord: Shut up. Not you readers, your not dicks like Shadow is. Anyway enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Silver's POV)**

I climbed up the hill at the edge of the forest. "I'm sure I saw someone here" I said to myself.  
I looked around me until I saw a hatch, open. I approached it and looked down the shaft.  
"What the hell is this" I asked myself as I looked down into the darkness. "Maybe this is where he went".  
I climbed onto the top of the ladder and started to climb down it.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I stood absolutely still, worried what Shadow would do if I attempted to move.  
"Shadow please...I know what I did to you but I had to" Copper said, trying to reason with him.  
"You mean you WANTED TO" he said grabbing him by the neck. Copper struggled in his grip.  
"Hey" Tails shouted as he launched himself at Shadow. Shadow caught him and threw him away.  
Tails fell into me and we both fell onto the floor. Shadow turned his attention back to Copper.  
"Now to deal with you" he said while putting the gun to his head, "say goodnight".  
"Goodnight" said a voice. All of us turned to the voice and there stood a hedgehog. A silver hedgehog.  
"Silver" Tails and I said together. "You" Shadow said angrily. Silver pulled out his own gun.  
"Please let my friend go" Silver said calmly, while aiming the gun at Shadow's back.  
"Or what" Shadow countered. Silver shot his gun, which fired a tranquilliser dart at Shadow.  
It hit Shadow in the back. Shadow went weak and collapsed onto Copper. "This" Silver finally said.  
Copper slowly pushed Shadow's body off him and let it fall to the floor. Tails and I both stood up again.  
"Thank god...I thought it would be curtains for me" Copper said relieved. Silver turned his attention to me.  
"Sonic...we gotta get out of here fast" Silver said. "Why...what do you mean fast?" Tails asked.  
"We gotta hurry or they'll kill Sonic".

**(Normal POV)**

"COPPER" Silver yelled at the brown hedgehog. "What?" came the voice of Copper.  
"Hurry up" Silver said angrily. Sonic, Tails and Silver were waiting in a corridor, just outside the cell room.  
Copper emerged from the room and closed the door. "Just handcuffing Shadow to the bars" he explained.  
Silver sighed, "Okay now we gotta find that ladder". He started to walk down the corridor.  
Sonic walked alongside Silver as they walked. "So Silver why do they want to kill me?" he asked Silver.  
Silver looked at the blue hedgehog. "Well I overheard them talking about a machine and a sacrifice".  
"Sacrifice?" Tails said confused as he walked behind them. "I know...that's what I thought" Silver replied.  
They all turned a corner and found themselves in a big room. "Your finally here" said a voice.  
They all turned to the origin of the voice. There was a stand and a machine placed on top of it.  
"Wait...that's my teleporter machine I made" Tails said stepping towards it. "Not anymore" said the voice.  
"WHERE ARE YOU" Copper yelled. Silence. "COME ON" he yelled again. Suddenly the room got dark.  
"I think you pissed it off" Silver said to the darkness. "Good" Copper replied back.  
"Er guys, who's that breathing on the back of my head" Sonic asked. Silence. "Not me" Tails replied.  
"Me neither" Copper responded. Then there was silence. "Silver?" Copper said into the darkness.  
No response. "SILVER" Sonic yelled. Still no response. "Guys I think I see-" Tails started but never finished.  
"Tails" Sonic said into the darkness. No response from Tails either. "TAILS" Copper yelled.  
"Copper...where are you" Sonic asked the darkness. "I don't know...stay there" he answered.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. "Stupid Silver" I said to myself as I sat up.  
I looked at my hand which was handcuffed to the cell bars. "Shit" I cursed as I pulled on it.  
"I got to get escape and kill them bastards" I said to myself. I looked around for a way to escape.  
The tranquilliser dart, that I got shot with, was on the floor in front of me. An idea came into my head.  
I used my feet to pull it closer and I grabbed it with my free hand. I placed it in the lock of the handcuffs.

* * *

_**Okay so while you were reading, me and Shadow were having an argument.  
**_

_**And it didn't go well for me. He punched me real hard and he kicked my ass.  
**_

_**So I gotta be nicer to him or else he'll kill me and this story will be cancelled...Forever**_

_**I don't believe this.**_

Next Chapter: 25th August 2014


	24. Unexpected Betrayal

**Shadow:_ Hello readers, now your probably wondering why I'm doing this._  
**

**_Well I'm sick of the author treating me like shit so I knocked him out and tied him to a chair._**

**_So he's not doing anything any time soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic felt something bump him on the back. At the same time, Copper walked backwards into something.  
Both hedgehogs turned around. Sonic's eyes widened as did Copper's.  
Whoever had bumped into Sonic had already put its hand over his mouth and restrained him.  
Copper stepped back away from who he bumped into. "Surprised?" it asked the brown hedgehog.  
"H...Hi Shadow...listen about handcuffing you-" Copper started but got cut off by Shadow.  
"Oh don't worry...I'm not mad...just a little FURIOUS" he shouted while grabbing Copper.  
Copper tried to push away which only made Shadow grab him tighter. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU".  
Suddenly, all the lights turned back on, destroying the darkness once surrounding them.  
Both hedgehogs looked around the room, now that it was lit. They both stopped their gazes.  
What they saw was both confusing and shocking. "Silver...what are you doing" Copper managed to say.  
Silver smirked while keeping one hand over Sonic's mouth and the other restraining the blue hedgehog.  
"Making sure the sacrifice doesn't get away" he replied. He grinned showing two vampire fangs.  
Copper and Shadow stared at each other and then stared back at the silver hedgehog.  
"Your one of them" Copper said, shocked. "Yes he is" said a female voice.  
Both Shadow and Copper turned to see Amy restraining Tails, like Silver was to Sonic.  
"He's been keeping a close eye on you all" she carried on.

**(Copper's POV)**

I felt betrayed. The silver hedgehog who I had worked with for nearly a year was a vampire.  
A vampire, that along with the others, wanted to kill Sonic the hedgehog, who I was to protect.  
"Surprised Copper?" Silver asked me, "Surprised that I pretended to be your partner".  
I stared back at the silver hedgehog. "That's right...I pretended to like you and Sonic" he carried on.  
At that moment I truly knew that I was betrayed. Betrayed from the very first time we met.

_Flashback_

_I entered one of the many changing rooms in the facility. I went over to my locker and pulled out my gear._  
_A gun holder, a METAL branded jacket and a backpack full of weapons, food and useful items._  
_I got all my gear that I needed and headed outside the changing room to meet the rest of the team._  
_When I exited the changing room, I was met with four other mobians dressed in the METAL uniform._  
_One was a badger, a squirrel, a fox and a hedgehog that stood out from the other three._  
_The other three were talking to each other while the hedgehog stood there in silence, away from the others._  
_I approached him and held out my hand. "Hello, I'm Copper, who are you" I asked him._  
_He hesitantly shook my hand. "I'm...Silver" he said pausing before he said his name. I smiled._  
_"Silver...eh...that codename suits you" I said while putting my arm to my side again._  
_"It...does...him over there said I should be named Iridium because I'm not that important" he said pointing._  
_I turned my attention to the other three, who were looking at us now. "Is that right Bronze?" I asked the fox._  
_The brown coloured fox backed away a little, "er...well...I thought...that" he mumbled out._  
_"What are you jealous of Silver because he's got a better name than you" I said to the fox._  
_The badger and squirrel snickered slightly. "No" the fox answered. "Then don't do it again" I warned him._  
_He nodded and started talking to the other two again. "There you go Silver, he wont bother you again"._  
_"Thanks...but why did he sound scared of you" he asked me. I smiled, "I'm a higher position than him"._  
_A voice came on the intercom, telling us to go to the landing bay. "We better go, we have a mission" I said._

_Flashback End_

**(Shadow's POV)**

I stared at the Silver hedgehog as he told us that he was never our friend. I suddenly became angry.  
_'He's a traitor, and traitors should be killed' _said a voice. _'KILL HIM' _said another.  
I let go of the brown hedgehog and stepped towards the silver one. He pulled out a gun.  
"I don't think so" he said as he pointed it at me, "Nor you or anyone else is going to ruin our plans".  
"What are you planning?" Copper asked as he stepped next to me. He grinned.  
He answered, "Why should I tell you, it'll spoil the surprise of what we have planned for Mobius".

* * *

**Shadow: _Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far._**

**Silver: _Oh My God, Shadow...your being nice...are you okay?__  
_**

**Shadow: _Yes, I'm trying to get the readers to like me more so they will agree that the author is a dick towards me._**

Next Chapter: 1st September 2014


	25. Fights, Boss and A Death Sentence

**Shadow: _Hello again, now this chapter is...oh god he broke the ropes, I gotta go._**

**EndLord999: _I'M GONNA GET YOU SHADOW, hello readers sorry about that.  
_**

**_Luckily, I escaped so I could save you from listening to that crazy hedgehog._**

**_Anyway enjoy the chapter and I hope you have a good day. _**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was shocked and horrified at the same time. Silver was a vampire! I couldn't believe it.  
The silver hedgehog, who I thought I knew, was actually against me all along. I felt betrayed.  
I was betrayed. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable being close to the silver vampire.  
I mentally prayed that he didn't try to bite me and drink my blood. I wanted him to let go.  
To make things worse, Lien Da entered the room and approached me. "Nice work Silver" she said.  
She grinned showing her fangs which made me even more uncomfortable.  
She turned her attention to Shadow and Copper. "Look who it is, Emo Boy and Mr Gullible" she mocked.  
"NO ONE CALLS ME EMO" Shadow bellowed getting into a fighting stance. Lien Da scoffed at this.  
"You really think you can win a fight against me, I'd like to see you try". She got into a fighting stance too.  
Shadow was the first to charge, he ran towards Lien Da readying his fist. Lien Da dodged the punch.  
Shadow spun round and swung his fist again. But, somehow she caught it. Shadow's eyes widened.  
Even I knew that no one was that quick to catch Shadow's attacks. No one except for me.  
Without warning Shadow was thrown into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Lien Da turned to Copper.  
"Want a go, Gullible?" she asked.

**(Normal POV)**

Copper growled at the name. "Well, want to try or are you scared" she taunted.  
The brown hedgehog had enough. He got into a fighting stance, "Fine want a fight come get one".  
Lien Da smirked and charged towards him. Copper barely was able to dodge the attack.  
He turned round to face the echidna, who was currently in Tails' body. "You were lucky" she said.  
She charged again, but this time a lot faster than before. She managed to punch Copper in the face.  
Copper stumbled back and there was blood running from his nose. He taunted, "That all you got".  
She smirked and went in for another punch. However, Copper ducked and tripped her up.  
She fell to the floor while Copper stood up again. She got back to her feet and growled.  
Lien Da had enough. She went full speed and kicked Copper in chest sending him to the floor.  
He groaned as he tried to get up again. Lien Da put her foot on his chest, stopping him from getting up.  
The brown hedgehog winced in pain. Lien Da smirked in triumph, "That wasn't even a fight".  
Copper groaned again as Lien Da stepped on him harder. "What's going on here then" said a voice.  
Sonic, who had watched the whole thing, turned his attention to the origin of that voice.  
His eyes focused on what he saw. On the other side of the room, Tails did the exactly the same.  
The figure, who Tails had encountered before, was stood in the entrance to the room.  
However, the figure was in a shadow so it was difficult for them to see who exactly it was.  
The only clue was two blue irises shining in the shadow. "Oh it's you, boss" Lien Da said quickly.  
The figure moved closer towards the light, making it a little easier to see who it was.  
Sonic, could see the faint outline of an echidna. "I see you've taken care of them" the figure said.  
"Yes but two of them were a problem so I sorted them out" Lien Da replied while lifting her foot up.  
Copper groaned as the foot was taken off his body. "They wont be bothering us any more" she finished.  
"Well done Lien Da and I see that you've caught Sonic as well" the figure said. Silver nodded.  
"Yes boss, what we gonna do with him" the silver hedgehog asked. "Kill him" the figure replied.  
Sonic's eyes widened at those words and he managed to bite Silver's hand, which was over his mouth.  
Silver yelled in pain and quickly moved his hand. Sonic used this chance to speak again.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" he yelled at the echidna in the shadows. "Yes I can and I will" it replied.  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked. The figure stepped into the light revealing who it was.  
Sonic's eyes widened as did Tails'. "Y-you" Sonic managed to say from all the shock.  
The orange, female echidna grinned showing her fangs, "Surprised!"

* * *

**_WOW, 25 chapters! I'm surprised that you guys have stayed this long.  
_**

**_Thanks to everyone who has read this and to those who follow and favourited this story._**

**_Everyone of you are mega awesome. Now I'm gonna teach Shadow a lesson._**


	26. Agreement

**_A bit of a shorter chapter but I've tried to make it as good as possible because I've got something planned.  
_**

**_Yes, that's right I've got a big chapter planned. So something for you to be looking forward to._**

**_Anyway, enjoy and thanks to everyone of you who read this._**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"B-but your..." Sonic was at a loss for words. The orange echidna approached him.  
"What's the matter Sonic, shocked?" the orange echidna asked the blue hedgehog.  
"T-Tikal your a v-vampire" Sonic managed to say. The echidna grinned again.  
"Yes...I am" she replied before turning her attention to Lien Da. "Who's this" Tikal asked.  
"I'm the one who's going to kill you" Copper said which got him a kick from Lien Da.  
Lien Da turned her attention back to Tikal, "He's an agent who was sent to help Sonic".  
Tikal nodded and looked back at Sonic, "Well, no one can help you now Sonic".  
"I don't need help, I can beat all you bitc-" Sonic argued but got punched by Silver.  
"Shut up" Silver ordered. Sonic growled and carried on, "I'll make sure your first Silver".  
This got him the reward of another punch from the silver hedgehog.  
"ENOUGH, time for the plan to start" Tikal announced. Lien Da nodded and walked to Tails' machine.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes, slowly gaining my conciousness again. I groaned at the pain in my head.  
I noticed both my arms were being held and I was being dragged down a corridor.  
However, I was too weak to do anything. I just watched as I approached a door at the end of the hallway.  
A hand twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. I then was dragged inside.  
I was dropped onto the floor and I heard the door shut and click. I was alone in the room.  
I weakly crawled over to the wall and leant against it. I looked around the room.  
There was multiple boxes, tables and other junk scattered everywhere. But something stood out.  
A coffin. But the more I looked around the room the more coffins I saw.  
There must be at least 30 in the room. I used the wall to stand up and get my balance back.  
I walked over to one and opened the lid. Empty. "What are all these for" I wondered.

**(Normal POV)**

Shadow closed the lid to the coffin and opened another one. "Empty, but why" he wondered.  
Then, the door opened again and a brown hedgehog was thrown into the room.  
The door was shut again and locked. The brown hedgehog, known as Copper, groaned as he sat up.  
Shadow closed the lid of the coffin with a thud. Copper turned his head at the noise.  
"Ah Shadow, now before you try to rip my head off again, just hear me out" he said.  
"Why, I can finally kill you now I've got you trapped" Shadow said while approaching.  
"Now, we're both locked in a room and vampires are outside" Copper continued.  
"So?" Shadow asked. "Well instead of trying to kill each other, lets work together" he suggested.  
Shadow thought about what the brown hedgehog was proposing. _'Should I' _Shadow asked himself.  
_'He may of shot me but he can help me escape'_. Copper held out his hand.  
Shadow stared at his hand. "If I agree...you wont betray me again" Shadow questioned.  
"I won't, I promise" Copper replied. Shadow hesitantly, shook the brown hedgehog's hand.

* * *

_**Okay, big chapter is going to be next, hopefully.  
**_

_**I'll try to make it as action packed and as awesome as I can.**_


	27. Rescue and A Weapon

_**Hello all you wonderful people out there who are reading this.**_

_**Like I promised in the last chapter this is a big-ish chapter and has some action in it.**_

_**Anyway some of you may of noticed this but for those who haven't,  
I've been editing earlier chapters: so fixing any mistakes, tweaking parts of the story and stuff like that.**_

_**Also I'd like to thank all the new people who have favourited and followed, your all awesome.**_

_**And all you readers are awesome as well. Enjoy the chapter, you all deserve it.**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"This isn't gonna work" Shadow complained. "It will" Copper reassured the black hedgehog.  
"Fine...I'll give it a try" Shadow said as he lay down on the floor. Copper leant against the wall, next to the door.  
Shadow started to groan, "I don't...feel well". The door opened and a mobian stepped in.  
Copper quickly hit the mobian on the back of the head, knocking it out. Shadow stopped groaning.  
"Wow that was good acting" Copper complimented as he knelt next to the mobian dog.  
Shadow got up off the floor and stared down at the body. "Know who it is" Copper asked.  
"Yeah...I'm sure I saw him when we was telported to that place full of vampires" the black one replied.  
Copper stood back up, "That's why they've got Tails' machine, to teleport vampires here".  
"You mean there's more of these blood suckers" Shadow said. Copper nodded and headed for the door.  
"Come on, before he wakes". Shadow walked up to the door, exited after Copper did, then closed the door.

**(Silver's POV)**

I walked up to the blue hedgehog, who was currently shackled to a wall. He stared at me, not speaking.  
"Well...not too long until we take over Mobius" I said."You wont" Sonic said confidently.  
"What makes you think that we wont?" I questioned him. He replied, "Because I'm going to kick all your asses".  
I punched the blue hedgehog in the stomach. He groaned in pain and looked at me, "Your ass first".  
I punched him in the stomach again and he coughed up a little blood. "Oh really" I said.  
He didn't reply and groaned. I punched him again and left the room, locking the door behind me.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I watched as the silver hedgehog left the room. I pulled on the shackle that was around my left hand.  
"Need to get out" I whispered to myself as I pulled more on the shackle. Suddenly, there was a bang.  
I turned my attention to the door. There was another bang which was louder than the last.  
"Stop knocking things over" said a voice which was familiar. "I can't help it" said another familiar one.  
"Behind you". There was a yell and then a slump. "Hey be more quiet" said the voice again.  
The knob on the door twisted. "It's locked" came the voice again, "Hey wait".  
The door suddenly flew of it's hinges and fell onto the floor. A black and red hedgehog entered the room.  
"Shadow...thank god" I said relieved. Shadow noticed me and walked up to me, "He's here".  
A brown hedgehog entered the room, "Thank god your alive". Copper walked up to me as well.  
"Er little help" I said shaking my shackles. Shadow showed me a key and used it on the shackles.  
"Let's go" Copper suggested and headed out the room. Shadow and I followed him.  
"Hey Shadow, where did you get-" I stopped mid sentence and saw two knocked out vampires, "Oh".

**(Normal POV)**

The three hedgehogs made their way down a corridor they were in. "Where are we?" Sonic asked.  
"I told you I don't know" Shadow replied who was leading the way. Sonic sighed and stopped.  
Copper stopped as well, "What's up?". "It's just that we should be trying to stop them" Sonic replied.  
"That's what we're going to do" he pulled out a block of explosive, "but we gotta get out first".  
Sonic looked at it, "Where'd you get that?" he asked, nearly yelling because he was so surprised.  
"I work for an agency remember, I have access to stuff like this" he replied while putting it away.  
Shadow then joined in, "Then why haven't you used it already?". "Because I haven't".  
Shadow grabbed Copper and pushed him to the wall, "We could have killed them by now".  
Copper pushed him back, "We could have been dead by now". Shadow pinned him to the wall.  
"WE COULD HAVE GOT THIS OVER WITH IF YOU TOLD US YOU HAD THAT" the black one shouted.  
"Well well well, what do we have here" said a voice. All three hedgehogs turned to the origin of the voice.  
There stood Silver and at least 10 other vampires, "Looks like your deaths will come earlier than you expected".

* * *

_**Now I've got a question to ask you readers: do you like the multiple POV thing?**_

_**Because if you don't I might change it, so I need to know what you think. PM me or write it as a review.**_

_**I do read PM's and reviews so don't think I don't. Anyway I'll try to make another big chapter for you all.**_

_**See Ya.**_


	28. Powers

**_Okay. Now this chapter came out slightly later than it should have and I'm sorry about that._**

**_This chapter was originally going to be shorter and written differently but I decided to change it._**

**_Please forgive me. Anyway in this chapter, all the vampire powers kick in, so it should get more interesting._**

**_Here's a quick shout out to all you people who have favourited/following this story:_**

Black dragon45, Carmen T. Hedgehog, CindyLikesCandy214, ClockworkCreature, FantasyFightr, GamerGirl54321, Giganshon, Knuckles lover 1245, Noodleyyfan, Patchellns, SOCH14, Shadow7104, Shadowaseaybeast, .18, The Chuckinator, Umbra Magna, karygarcia21, sonicfanaic991, we are as one,

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Shadow let go of the brown hedgehog he had pinned to the wall, "What's that supposed to mean?".  
Silver smirked and replied, "It means, that I'm not going to stop until your all dead".  
"Oh really...I'm not scared of you" Shadow said while walking towards the silver hedgehog.  
"Shadow I don't think it's a good idea messing with a vampire" Copper told the black hedgehog.  
Shadow scoffed, "What's he gonna do...". In a flash, Silver had Shadow in a headlock.  
"That" Silver said into Shadow's ear, which made Shadow growl, "You should've listened to him".  
Silver faced the other two Mobian hedgehogs, "I say we have a little fun". "Fun?" asked Sonic, curiously.  
Silver nodded before turning into red mist as did the other vampires. The mist surrounded the three mobians.  
"What the hell" Sonic exclaimed as he looked around at the mist. "Vampires have powers" Copper explained.  
Shadow stumbled towards the other two, "Guys what do we do". Suddenly, the mist turned into wolves.  
"RUN" Copper yelled while running away from the wolves. Sonic and Shadow followed his instruction.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I ran down the corridor, following the other two. I could hear the wolves chasing after us.  
We all turned a corner into another corridor and I started to run faster. I was surprised Copper could keep up.  
"What do we do now" I yelled to the others. Copper replied, "Try to lose them and hide somewhere".  
We all turned another corner. Copper pointed at a door, "In here, quickly".  
The brown hedgehog pushed the door open and ran inside. Shadow and I ran inside after him.  
Shadow slammed the door shut and placed a chair at the doorknob. I breathed heavily as I stood there.  
"Are they there" Copper asked. Shadow placed his ear to the door before shaking his head.  
I sighed in relief. "How could you keep up with mine and Shadow's speed?" I asked him.  
He looked at me, "I'm good at running".

**(Normal POV)**

The three hedgehogs stood there panting and sweating a little. However, they weren't safe yet.  
Outside the room, Silver The Hedgehog turned from his wolf form back to his original hedgehog form.  
He watched as the other vampires ran past him, obviously thinking they were still in the corridors.  
Silver kept quiet and let them continue. He smirked and walked up to the door, and listened.  
"But no-one is that fast except me and Shads" came Sonic's voice. "I've had practice" Copper replied.  
Silver heard footsteps behind the closed door. "Come on lets go" came Copper's voice again.  
Silver thought of an idea and turned to red mist and moved up to the ceiling.  
The door opened and Copper's head peered outside. "It's all clear" he said before stepping out.  
Sonic and Shadow stepped outside as well. "Which way" Shadow asked.  
Sonic pointed, "How about this way". The other two hedgehogs nodded and started to walk in that direction.  
Silver watched as they started to walk off and decided to follow them. He turned back into normal form and followed them.  
Quietly, the vampire hedgehog catched up to the three non-vampire hedgehogs.  
Silver quickly grabbed Shadow, covered his mouth and pinned him to the wall. Shadow mumbled onto Silver's hand.  
The silver hedgehog grinned, "Time for the fun to begin". Silver turned into mist and entered Shadow's body.

**(Silver's POV)**

I pushed away form the wall and grinned. I looked down at Shadow's body and smirked.  
_'They won't know any better' _I thought. I started to follow them again, planning on what to do next.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to make sure the next one is posted on time.**_


	29. Disguises

_**Hello all you readers. I've actually not got much to say about this chapter.**_

_**All I've got to say is thank you for the reviews, they inspire me to keep doing this.**_

_**And thanks to all you who are following and favouriting, you all inspire me also.**_

* * *

**(Silver's POV)**

I followed the blue and brown hedgehogs, planning on what to do now I was in Shadow's body.  
I grinned as I thought of an idea.

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic and Copper kept walking, completely unaware that Silver was following them in Shadow's body.  
"Hey Shadow, can you remember where the way out is" Copper said over his shoulder.  
Shadow (Silver) answered, "Yes, I think it's the next left". "Hey, what about Tails" Sonic argued.  
Copper replied, "We'll get him once we know the way out". They all turned left at the next intersection.  
They all stopped as they saw a double door in front of them. "Are you sure it's this way" Sonic asked.  
Shadow (Silver) shrugged as Sonic looked at the red and black hedgehog. Sonic was then confused.  
He didn't expect that gesture from Shadow. His thought was cut short as Shadow (Silver) walked past him and opened the doors.  
The black and red hedgehog entered the dark room which was revealed when he had pushed the doors open.  
"Hey Shadow, be careful" Copper said while entering the room after him. Sonic followed after the brown hedgehog.  
Sonic carefully walked through the darkness before bumping into something.  
"AH" Copper and Sonic both yelled in unison. Copper ran forward before tripping over something.  
Sonic backed away before bumping into something else.  
Suddenly, the light on the ceiling turned on, giving light to the room. Sonic turned and found a switch behind him.  
"Oh" he exclaimed before looking at Copper who had fallen over a chair and was now on the floor.  
"You okay" Sonic asked the brown hedgehog. Copper lifted himself up, "Couldn't be better".  
Sonic walked over to Copper and asked, "Where's Shadow?".

**(Silver's POV)**

I quickly exited the room just as the light came on. I hid around the corner where we all came from.  
I looked to my right and saw Tails, in his own body again, walk up to me. I grinned.  
"I've got them in position Tikal" I said to the fox. The fox grinned, "Nice work Silver".  
Tails (Tikal) walked over to a door and opened it. "I'll get in position" he/she said before entering.  
I nodded and entered the room, where Sonic and Copper were, again.

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic and Copper turned their attention to the door as Shadow (Silver) entered.  
"Hey Shadow, where you been?" Copper asked. "I came out again because it's a dead end" he answered.  
"But how did you know, the lights were off" Sonic asked, a little suspicious of the ultimate lifeform.  
Shadow replied, "I can see in the dark". _'I don't remember Shadow ever being able to see in the dark' _Sonic thought.  
Copper walked over to the doors, "Come on, let's continue looking for the way out".  
Sonic nodded and followed the brown one into the corridor. Shadow (Silver) followed close behind.  
"I say we look for Tails first" Sonic said to the other two hedgehogs. "Alright" Copper agreed.  
Shadow (Silver) nodded and opened the door, Tails (Tikal) went into, "Guys, found him" he said.  
Sonic quickly ran into the room and saw Tails (Tikal) locked in a cell. "SONIC" the fox yelled.  
"TAILS" Sonic said running over to the bars, "Don't worry, I'll get you out".  
Sonic picked up a key from a nearby table and pushed it into the lock, on the cell door.  
The blue hedgehog opened the cell door. Tails (Tikal) left the cell, "Thanks Sonic" he/she said.  
Sonic left the room with the fox and met up with the other two hedgehogs.  
"Good, you found him, now lets get out of here" Copper said. Sonic nodded as did Shadow.  
As Sonic and Copper started to walk down the corridor, the other two nodded at each other.  
"Time for the real plan to begin".

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter felt short but I thought it was best to use the last line as a cliffhanger.**_


	30. Proven Suspicions

_**Hello readers. Just want to say that the story is nearly done. The story is coming close to it's end.**_

_**Just gotta say, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited, you have all made this story worth writing.**_

_**I will try my hardest to make the last chapters interesting and worth your time as much I can. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sonic and Copper walked alongside each other, unaware that two vampires in disguise were behind them.  
"So Tails, I'm guessing they put you back in your own body" Copper said to the yellow fox.  
The fox nodded, "Yes, then they locked me up again". "Do you know where the way out is?" Copper asked.  
"No, sorry" the fox answered. Copper nodded and opened a door on his right.  
"It'd be best to search for it" the brown hedgehog said to the other three. Sonic was the only one who nodded.  
"I'll go with you" he said to the brown hedgehog. They both entered the room which Copper had opened.  
Outside, the two in disguise vampires went over to another room and entered it.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I quickly closed the door after the others were out of sight. "Why'd you do that" Copper asked me.  
I turned to look at the brown hedgehog, "Because I don't trust them". Copper looked at me, confusidly.  
"What...why not, they're your friends" he told me. "They seem...different" I explained.  
Copper asked, "How?". "Haven't you noticed, that Shadow left that dark room in pitch blackness and without us noticing".  
"Well I guess that's a little strange". I carried on, "And he found Tails very quickly after I suggested finding him".  
Copper stayed quiet. "And when I rescued Tails...he didn't act like he normally does" I finished.  
I stared at the brown hedgehog, waiting for him to say something.  
Finally he asked, "So, what do you thinks up with them?". I shrugged, "I'm not sure".  
Copper nodded and walked over to the room's entrance door, "Well, I'll keep my eye on them".  
He opened the door and Shadow (Silver) was stood there. "Keep an eye on who?" he asked.

**(Normal POV)**

"Oh...the...vampires, so we don't get caught easily" Copper quickly said as an answer.  
Shadow left it at that and moved out the way so Sonic and Copper could get past.  
"So, did you find anything" Sonic asked. Shadow shook his head and walked over to another door.  
Sonic whispered to Copper, "See...he's never shook his head before and I know that's not his kind of behaviour".  
Copper nodded while he looked at the black and red hedgehog, "That is strange".  
Silver who was in Shadow's body opened the door in front of him, which led to the exit.  
_'Maybe this will reveal their plan' _he thought before saying, "Guys I found the exit".  
The two non-vampire hedgehogs went over to where Shadow was.  
"Good, go get Tails, we're out" Copper said while running over to the bottom of the ladder which led to the surface.  
Sonic went over to where Tails (Tikal) had gone and told him that they had found the way out.

**(Copper's POV)**

I waited at the bottom of the ladder for Sonic to get back. In a few seconds he and the fox ran over to me.  
"Okay" I said as I pulled out my explosive that I brought. Suddenly, the fox and black hedgehog grabbed Sonic.  
"HEY" Sonic yelled in surprise. "So, your not Tails and Shadow I'm guessing" I said to the two. They both nodded.  
"Yes, you see we disguised ourselves as your friends to find out what your plan was" the fox explained.  
"Clever, but not clever enough" I said as I activated the timer on the explosive.  
"Ha, it'll never work, we're not mortal like you" Shadow (Silver) gloated.  
I smiled, "But, it can bury you all alive" I threatened them both. The fox growled, "You wouldn't".  
"Try me".

* * *

_**I'll try my hardest to get some big chapters up so the story doesn't carry on too long. See ya**_


	31. Shadow vs Silver

_**Hello, and sorry again for the slightly late post. My internet just spazzed out and didn't want to work.**_

_**Luckily it's working again, so I can post this not too long after my post date.**_

_**Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The brown hedgehog stood there with the explosive, which was currently counting down.  
"If you want to live, then give me back my friends and go back to where you came from" Copper bargained.  
"Fine" Tails (Tikal) said. Red mist left both Shadow and Tails and flew down the corridor and out of sight.  
"Huh" Tails said as he let go of Sonic. "What am I doing?" Shadow said as he let go of Sonic as well.  
Sonic turned to face them both, "We'll explain later now come on, we found the exit".  
"Yes and hurry up before this goes off" Copper warned while showing them the explosive.  
Sonic went over to the ladder and started climbing up. "Come on Tails" Copper said to the fox.  
Tails nodded and followed Sonic up the ladder. Shadow walked over to the brown hedgehog.  
"What about you?" he asked. Copper smiled, "I'll be fine, I'm gonna wait until the last moment".  
Shadow hesitated, nodded and started climbing up the ladder.

**(Copper's POV)**

I waited at the bottom of the ladder, watching the timer on the explosive. "Come on" I muttered.  
"For what?" said a voice. I looked at the source of the voice. "Silver..." I said.  
He grinned, "Yes, that is me and it's going to be me who sucks you dry".  
"Oh really" I said stepping forward, "You don't scare me". Suddenly he rushed towards me, fist ready.  
I just barely dodged because of his speed and I turned to face him again.  
"Lets get this over with, most of the other vampires are on their way here now" the silver vampire said.  
"Good, more buried the better" I said. He growled and ran towards me. I dodged again.  
Suddenly, I felt a blow to my back and I stumbled to the ground in front of me, dropping the explosive as well.  
I groaned and I turned over onto my back and looked up at the silver vampire, who had just punched me.  
He grinned as he looked down at me, "What's the matter, to weak to hurt a vampire".  
A black and red blur suddenly shot past me sending the silver vampire stumbling backwards.  
A gloved hand, with a gold ring around the wrist, reached out. I took it and it helped me up.  
"Thanks Shadow, why are you here?" I asked. Shadow looked over at Silver, "To help kick his ass".

**(Normal POV)**

Silver growled at Shadow's remark and got into a fighting stance. "If your so tough then fight me" he challenged.  
Shadow also got into a fighting stance. "With pleasure", he replied. They then charged at each other.  
Shadow was first to attack and he managed to get Silver in the cheek.  
But, Silver also attacked hitting Shadow in the side of his head. They both stepped back and stared at each other.  
"That's all" Silver taunted. Shadow cracked his knuckle, "I'm just getting started".  
Silver charged again as did Shadow. Copper went over to the explosive he dropped and picked it up.  
It had 30 seconds to detonation. He looked back up at the two hedgehogs fighting each other.  
Copper then noticed more vampires that were making their way down the corridor towards them.  
He looked down at the explosive and then back at the vampires. He had an idea.  
The brown hedgehog quickly ran past the two hedgehogs which were fighting and placed the explosive on the wall.  
"Shadow, move" he yelled to the red and black hedgehog. Shadow saw the explosive and nodded.  
He quickly punched Silver in the stomach and ran towards the ladder as did Copper.  
Silver quickly ran after them and managed to grab Copper. Shadow stopped and turned ready to punch Silver again.  
Then, they all heard the sound of an explosion. All three hedgehogs suddenly got knocked to the ground and buried by falling rocks and rubble.

* * *

_**Okay, not much else to say other than thanks to everyone who is reading this. Your all awesome. See ya.**_


	32. It's Over

_**Extremely sorry for the massive delay in posting this chapter. Hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Anyway, this is the final chapter. No, you didn't read wrong.  
**_

_**But I'm considering making a sequel, if you readers out there want me to.**_

_**So tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Shadow pushed the rock, which was on top of him, off his body. He slowly got up.  
He put his hand, over a cut in his arm, which was bleeding. "Copper?" he said out loud.  
Shadow went over to some rocks and started moving some out of the way.  
"Over here" came a voice. Shadow turned round and saw Copper with a rock on his leg.  
"Give me a hand" the brown hedgehog said while trying to lift it off his leg.  
Shadow went over to him and helped Copper lift the rock. When Copper was free, he stood up.  
"Where's Silver?" he asked the red and black hedgehog. Shadow looked at where the explosive went off.  
"He was over there when it exploded" Shadow replied. Copper went over to the ladder.  
He said, "Come on lets get out of here". Shadow nodded and started to climb the ladder.  
Copper watched him start climbing up before looking back at all the rubble.  
The brown hedgehog said nothing then started to climb the ladder as well.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I stood on top of the hill, hoping the others would actually make it out alive.  
My worries where then gone as Shadow climbed out of the hole and onto solid ground.  
Copper followed after him. Shadow winced as he took his hand off his cut.  
"You okay" I asked the red and black hedgehog. He nodded and carried on examining the cut.  
I looked over at Copper who was looking down the hole. I went and stood next to him.  
"You alright?" I asked, concerned. "Yeah, couldn't be better" he said as he closed the hatch.

**(Normal POV)**

Meanwhile underground, there was silence. Suddenly, noise. The sound of rocks moving and breathing.

* * *

_**Sorry again if the chapter seems too short but compared to my other drafts, this is by far the best.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept me going on with this story.**_

_**The same to all you people who have favourited and followed.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who is reading this. :)**_

_**I'm going to start working on my next story and try to make it as good as I can for you all. Goodbye til the next story.**_


End file.
